Forks, I Love You
by BeachSideBookworm
Summary: Rosalie's last name is Hale, and the Hales always endure reality. When reality begins to be to hard to deal with, will a special someone come in at the perfect moment? Or will it just be even harder to deal with? NON-CANON PAIRINGS, R
1. Watch Love Burn

**Forks, I Love You**

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

Tick, tock, tick, tock …

I kept watching the clock tick away to the final minutes of the day. Raindrops pounding against the classroom window seemed to get louder. A stupid asshat in the back of the room wouldn't quit coughing. Lauren Mallory's acrylic nails kept scratching at her desk. Mrs. Greene's voice was incrementing to a screech. My head was about to explode just when the final bell ring. Fuck, finally!

People's faces blurred as I walked through the hallways. Nobody's face was good enough for me too look at. I heard Mike Newton scream out my name as I passed by, but again, Mike Newton doesn't fall into a meaningful people category to me. I walked swiftly to my car, hauling my backpack into the backseat. As I sat down, I roared the engine as loud as I could, set my beautiful BMW in reverse and sent my worst regards to everyone in Forks High School as I drove away.

Next day at school was the same monotony. Nothing ever changes in fucking Forks. Lauren Mallory was wearing her slutty attire, (nothing new there); Jessica Stanley coughing her fucking brains out on her desk from smoking too many cigarettes, Ben Cheney writing down every single god blessed word Mrs. Greene squawked.

I glanced around the room, trying to understand how people could function in this god forsaken piece of shit bubble that we were all stuck in. I was so deep in my thoughts I hadn't heard the bell until I saw everyone stand up. Following everyone out of the classroom I ran towards the bathroom. As I walked in I thought about walking out. There stood Bella Swan staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Rose…" she said turning towards me, and turned away immediately. "I… I…" she stopped talking and practically chewed her lips off from nerves. "I know w-we haven't t-talked in a long ti-time but I wanted to t-talk with y-you if you w-wanted?" She finally glanced up at me with a scared look on her face. This was a big step for Bella, that I had to admit, but I still wasn't ready to even have a conversation with her.

"No, I don't want to know, hear or even see you for the rest of my existence, ok? Thank you." I looked back in the mirror fighting back tears as hard as I could. Insulting Bella still hurt as fuck, beyond all that she did. I heard her whisper a sob. She didn't even hide her tears this time.

"I haven't even talked to him since it happened, Rose, really…"

I picked up my backpack and swung it on my shoulder. Just as I was walking out I turned around and said, "by the way, Isabella, just so you know in the future, so you don't fuck up _other_ friendships, friends don't share each other's boyfriends to fuck, ok?"

I let the bathroom door slam and saw Alice leaning against the lockers with a disappointed expression plastered on her tiny face. "That was too harsh, Rose. Everyone in the hallway heard."

"Still choosing sides Alice? That's nice. Maybe I was wrong about Forks, maybe some things DO change." I brushed past her not wanting to look back at how my former best friend wasn't standing by my side anymore.

I almost stumbled over my own feet when I saw whose car was parked alongside mine. I swallowed deeply and started walking as if nothing was wrong. I could see his frame sitting behind the wheel. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I kept taking steps towards my car. I was close enough to see that his eyes kept glancing at the rearview mirror.

I hastily unlocked the car and jumped in. The instant I heard a car door close my heart started beating through my ribcage. I finally got the engine running and backed up. As I drove away I could feel his eyes following me out of the parking lot.

I only had two more weeks until I wouldn't see any faces of the disgusting people of Forks for two months of sweet summer.

**8 Months Later**

"Rose? Did you even listen to anything I just said?" Jasper pulled me out of my daydream. My next door neighbor and best friend was annoying as shit.

"No."

"Fuck you." Jasper said. I glanced at him and he smirked. "So what's on for today, Hale?"

"Probably going to Alice's house and getting fucked up. What's always on for Fridays," I said, smiling at the idea of alcohol.

"Hmmm, booze, boring. I think we should go down to La Push and party it up there." Jasper said, lighting his cigarette. "I heard Sam's been giving out new shit." He grinned at the idea of tripping.

I wasn't as opposed to the idea as I was before. "Maybe…" I leaned back on the hood of my car. "I really don't want to go to school today."

"Then don't go. Keep life simple, Hale." Jasper jumped off the hood of my car. Stomping on the cigarette he had just finished. "I'll get detention again for skipping because my mother, also known as Satan incarnated and school psychologist will know I didn't attend. And then that means ISS, but I'm up to my limit in ISS, so I will have to be suspended and if I ever want to get out of Forks I need to graduate. So yes, I don't have the option of skipping school."

"Great attitude change, Jazz." I scoffed and winked at him. "When Alice starts bitching about who will take her home, tell her I will pick her up."

"I'll tell her." Jasper said simply, not showing any emotion at the sound of Alice's name. He was quiet for a few seconds. A quiet Jasper is not ok at all.

"Gives you an excuse to talk to her, Jazz. Just tell the woman you are in love with her. There's inside information here. Fucking tell her already!" I practically yelled shoving my arms up. "Jesus you're acting like a little bitch about it! Man up already, show her you really do have a dick and a set of balls!"

"Jesus Rose, Grandma Hale is still sleeping. Hope you didn't wake her up from her fucking hibernation," Jasper laughed and I punched him in the arm.

I watched Jasper walk down the road towards the school. Forks High School was only about five blocks away from my house and I could walk, but I preferred to drive my BMW instead of walking in mud. I am Rosalie and I am ostentatious.

Jazz's figure kept getting smaller as he turned the corner towards the school. I sighed as he disappeared. Jazzy was practically my only true friend in Forks. After all the drama with Bella happened and Alice taking her side, Jasper sacrificed his humongous crush on her and stood by me. Even though I was on good terms with Bella and Alice, I didn't consider them friends, not after everything that happened.

I slid down the car hood. Jingling the keys in my hand I decided to go to First Beach. Everyone knew when I wasn't at school; I didn't want to be bothered. There was only one person I really wanted to talk to in La Push; Leah Clearwater.

"Thank God I'm not in high school anymore so I don't have to deal with teenage drama shit," Leah said, taking one good look at me as I walked up the steps of her house. "Not really wanting to see Bella today?"

I laughed even though her comment wasn't really funny, that topic was never supposed to be mentioned. "No, I don't want to see anybody today."

"Welcome to the club!" Leah answered me grinning and I just shook my head. "Rose come on in, it's freezing and I can see your nipple hard-ons!"

I had to laugh at that. There was no one else like Leah Clearwater.

I followed her inside and sat down on the old hard couch. Leah walked over to get a bottle of water out of the fridge. I looked at her carefully this time. Her shoulders were tense, her left hand gripped the bottle with too much force, and her lips were tightened into a straight line. Leah was upset about something and I knew the answer to that something. I knew if I wanted to get her talking I couldn't jump into the discussion, I had to let her want to talk about it.

"Have you hung out with Embry and Quil lately?" I asked trying to ask casually.

Leah turned around and leaned against the kitchen bar. "No, I haven't seen them in about two weeks. Why?" She looked me up and down suspiciously.

"I've been wondering about them. It's been a while since I've hung out with all of them. Jasper wanted to trip out with them tonight," I answered looking down at my nails. I looked up to see Leah staring at me straight in the eye.

"I'm fine Rose," Leah sighed. She plopped down on the couch next to me, stretching out her long lean tan legs across the carpet.

I didn't answer, there was nothing much else to say. Leah remained quiet, zoning away with her thoughts. Her lips began to curl down and she sighed again. I looked down at her hands; in fists bunched at her sides. I took her right hand in mine and stroked with my thumb.

"Sam's a fucking dick and deserves nothing from you, Leah. Not a single tear."

"Emmett is fucking pussy and I wish him genital warts," she snorted. I grinned at her and tightened my grasp on her hand.

Leah turned her head and looked at me. "What does Emily have that I don't?"

"Absolutely nothing. Well, maybe just a reputation of being a slut," I winked. Leah snorted again, letting a tear drop from the corner of her eye. It slowly ran down her cheek and curved its way to her lips.

"Bella fucked up big time by losing you as a friend," Leah said, looking down at our intertwined hands. "If I were you I wouldn't have forgiven her."

"Bella did fuck up, but she was and is still sorry for everything," I choked at the end. "Bella in the end is a good person, and good people sometimes trip, Leah. She just tripped and fell down, but now she's climbing the right stairs."

"You hang out with her. You have slumber parties with her-"she sneered, "you act like her friend."

"I am a friend to her, but she is no friend to me. I have forgiven her, but I don't forgive and forget. It's not like I trust her. Bella is very aware of the ground she stands with me and knows when it's her place to step in at times. She absolutely knows that it's not like it was before and I don't think she expects it will ever be. She made a mistake and paid for it and deserved every bit of it. I don't regret any of the shit I made her go through. It may be a bit sick, but I'm proud of everything that I did to make her suffer, to make her suffer worse than what she put me through." I took a deep breath and looked at Leah square in the eye. "She never did have the importance that you have in my life, Clearwater. I don't want any more fucking conflicts in my life. That's why I finally forgave her. Maybe you need that, but you're too proud to accept her apology. You're too proud to have to finally accept that your ego was damaged, and that Emily has what you want and what _was_ yours at a time."

I could see the veins on the temples of Leah's face pulsing bigger every second. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing steady. I knew I hit the thorn stuck in her heart. I looked down at our intertwined hands; she hadn't let go of me.

"Sam is a fucking pussy-faced bitch and I hate myself for still loving him," she screamed, finally letting the river of tears run down her face. "I hate her, I hate him and most of all I hate me."

Instead of freaking out like anybody else, I sat next to Leah and let her cry bits of pain out on my new jeans; I'm Rosalie Hale and I don't abandon my best friend when she needs me.

After hours of crying, Leah finally gathered all her shit together and put the barrier against her tears up again. We hadn't talked since she had her meltdown. I watched her silently as she blankly watched TV. She was lost in thought; probably about Sam.

"Leah, can I use your computer for a bit?" I asked, pulling her out of her day dream.

"Sure," Leah answered, not moving an inch from her position on the couch. The lights of the TV reflected in her dark, empty eyes.

I didn't answer and sat down in front of her computer. I practically had to kick it for the fucking machine to turn on. Leah's slow ass internet was so unbearable I finally gave up. I looked over at Leah's slumped body and decided this was enough.

"Get off your fucking ass and put some clothes on. We're partying tonight with Jasper," I said from the computer desk. I pulled out my cell phone and texted the idiot to pick us up at five thirty.

Leah looked over, "I'm not in the mood, Rosalie." She stood up and walked over to the fridge. I watched her sad figure move without much energy. She kept dragging her feet as she walked.

"Fuck you and get dressed. Jasper is picking us up in about a half hour. We're going to the bonfire," I answered her, expecting the second I stopped talking I was going to get bitch slapped.

Leah just stared at me, "you are going to be fucking restless about going out aren't you?"

"Exactly."

"What if Sam's there? Or Emily? I won't be able-"

"Since when are you weak, Lee, because the Leah Clearwater I know is a ruthless bitch that takes shit from no one. Now go on and put on some fucking clothes because I am getting tired of repeating myself." I smiled, knowing I hit a nerve. "They're not invited to the bonfire anyway."

"Fuck you." Leah turned around and showed me the bird as she disappeared into her room. "Why so eager to hang go out? Will a certain _Embry_ be there perhaps?"

"Probably." I was a good liar; my voice sounded nonchalant.

Leah read completely through it, "Just fucking admit you have a crush on him." She walked out of her room in the skimpiest outfit she could possibly put together. Leah Clearwater is back ladies and gentlemen; maybe she'll stay this way for a little while. I like having my friend back.

The doorbell rang and saved me from answering the question. Leah muttered something under her breath as she opened the door to a very excited Jasper.

"Lee-lee, I see you're going to work tonight," Jasper said looking at Leah's shorts that weren't covering her ass. "Looking good, Clearwater." Leah looked over her shoulder at me and slammed the door in Jasper's face.

"I love you too, Leah," Jasper said, opening the door and letting himself in. "So, where are we off tonight? Leroy's Bar or First Beach?"

"Why in God's forsaken name would we go to Leroy's" I asked incredulously. "That place is filled with desperate pussy."

"No, Hale, they're called cougars, ok?" Jazz answered me, leaning against the door frame. "Cougars that always let me have some." I had to swallow the rising vomit at his words.

"You're gross, Whitlock." Leah rolled her eyes at Jasper. "Where has your skinny ass been hiding? Has another _husband_ been looking for it too?"

"Clearwater, just admit you want my ass. You desire it every single night," Jasper smirked. "You are completely and outrageously jealous. But, you play hard to get and that's why I like you."

"Oh God, Whitlock, I desire your goods," Leah snorted as she walked past him. "Hurry up, Rosalie. This man needs to get a hormone release and only getting to the bonfire will help that." She turned to Jasper, "who did you invite, Jazz?" She gave him a conditioning look.

"New kid."

"Oh, yeah, my best friend!" I retorted as I put on my sweater and closed Leah's front door. "Jasper you're brilliant. Who's new kid?"

"I have no idea what's his name. All I know he's 'New Kid' and sits next to me in practically every bloody class. I like him, even though he's competition. The whole female population of Forks, including Berta the cafeteria lady, were checking him out. It was a hard and long day for us oldies."

I heard a snort coming from Jasper's car. Leah was leaning against the passenger door, arms crossed and a bored look on her face. "Jasper, you have fucked the entire female population of Forks High School, including half of the school board," she paused a second, "don't start complaining that your sex life began at the poor age of thirteen. Boo hoo!"

"And if 'New Kid' keeps it up, I won't be having a sex life at all," he turned to me, extending his hand, "c'mon, Rose, my brain needs a let off and the bonfire has it."

I smiled and took Jasper's hand. I stared at our intertwined hands and an unexpected feeling was brought out. Don't get me wrong, I've never had romantic feelings for Jasper. This feeling had nothing to do with that. Seeing our fingers touch was not something Jasper did with people at all. I felt love towards Jasper, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Jasper isn't a sentimental person; he was actually really dry. He doesn't know how to express his feelings very well. I guess living in an orphanage does that to you. Jasper never met his parents and lived his childhood from orphanage to orphanage. When he turned six, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock adopted him and brought him to Forks. He never really made any friends until he met me. Other kids made fun of him in primary school because he was different. Jazzy has always stood out, more pronounced than any of the mind-numbing fuckers in Forks. Jasper was different, he's meant to do something in this world. He deserves everything and more. Jasper Whitlock is an amazing person and no one will hold the place he has in my heart. He's the best friend anyone could have.

The drive to First Beach was quiet, there wasn't much to say. I could tell Jasper didn't have the best of days and Leah's was sickening, neither of them willing to talk about it. I watched the blur of green and brown brush the window it was reflecting on. Every single tree we passed was a different shade of green than the one before it. Nothing really was the same, everything mixed up.

I turned to look at Leah, who was leaning her head against the window. Taking a quick look at Jasper, I saw him slouched in the driver's seat. Both of my friends were drowning in depression, and either of them was willing to accept it. There wasn't much I could do; time was the only cure to all three of us.

Jasper parked the car and immediately changed his expression stretched on his face. Leah did as well, replacing the frown with a smile, both masters of disguising emotion.

I opened the car door and almost banged it against the car next to Jasper's. My breath hitched as I saw whose car it was.

Had Jasper noticed he had parked next to HIS car? I carefully checked the jeep. Deep olive green with huge ass tires; definitely his jeep. The huge white dice were dangling from the rearview mirror, just like they were before when times were different. I turned around to see if Jasper and Leah were looking. Leah had already disappeared into the mass of trees and Jasper was waiting a few steps away from the small path with his arms crossed. I guess he hadn't noticed who he parked next to.

"Hurry the fuck up, Hale," Jasper hollered, annoyed with me. Fuck, he was going to wait for me.

I turned to look at the jeep again, realizing that the time that had passed hadn't been a friend and cured me.


	2. Tomorrow Will Change

**Forks, I Love You**

_**Sorry for the late update! My laptop was ancient, probably dinosaurs used it, and it died on me. It took with it all of my stories! But I'm back and this story I WILL COMPLETE! Please review! It will help me make this story even better!**_

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV **

"Rosalie, what the fuck are you waiting for?" Jasper asked again, tapping his boot against the pebbles.

"Nothing, I got a rock in my shoe," I grumbled as I stood up next to the jeep. I walked past Jasper, and followed Leah's footsteps on the sandy path to the beach.

Heavy hip hop music was blaring through the trees. Jasper kept muttering the words under his breath. Marihuana reeked in the air. Hollering and drunken laughter boomed my ear drums. I practically heard Lauren's nasal laughter above the noise. Damn bitch just shut the fuck up.

I looked over at Jasper; he was oddly quiet. Jasper was never quiet, and a quiet Jasper meant he had something on his mind. Sometimes he was too good of a friend, and cared more about my feelings than his own. He was too selfless for his own good.

"Stop staring at me, Hale. I'm fine."

"Fine, never mind me caring about your ass, Whitlock."

Jasper picked up his pace and walked to the end of the path. He definitely had a bad day, and that had something to do with Alice, I was sure of it. I saw him disappear in the final opening of the trees leading to the beach.

I slowly walked, not really wanting to get to the end of the path, having to face him. Having to see him hugging her, because what happened didn't end their friendship by any means. If it did anything, it made it stronger.

I finally reached the beach, sand getting into my flats. The party hadn't really started; there were about ten to twenty people on the whole beach. It was too damn pathetic to see Lauren Mallory faking being wasted and hanging on Paul, one of the reservation kids.

I saw Alice leaning against a tree, talking to Angela Weber. The moment she saw me, she waved ecstatically. "Rosalie, over here!"

I walked over and she instantly hugged me. "I thought you weren't coming. I was about to call you and haul your ass over!" She smiled at me. I noted she didn't ask about Jasper; she always did.

Angela, not being one of physical contact, patted me on the shoulder. "Glad you made it, Rose."

Alice lifted up her beer, "want some? There isn't anything else. Emmett walked over to Paul's house to get the harder shit."

I laughed; pretending hearing his name didn't stab me in the stomach. "Getting fucked tonight much?" I knew that the long ago situation hadn't crossed her mind, she HAD brought him so casually. But Alice wasn't like that. Maybe she was just tired of the drama. That seemed more like Alice, even though it stung.

"Psh, tonight we are all getting fucked up," Alice said, glancing at Angela. Angela merely chuckled.

Alice couldn't have cared less about her answer, "Angela, you came with me and there is NO designated driver because we are camping here. You have no excuse! Don't be mean!" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm only drinking beer, Alice, not anything harder!" Angela scolded. "Remember my father is the pastor?"

"Damn, is that Jacob?" Alice blurted out, again ignoring Angela. "He should never wear clothes if he's looking like that!"

Angela and I turned around to see a shirtless, tall and tanned Jacob standing by the shore. He had cut his hair since I had last seen him. Less hair made him less ugly than he already was. I had never seen his six pack and 'V' until today. His body was the only thing he had going for him. Maybe Alice was right, he shouldn't wear clothes if he ever wants to get laid.

"Fuck, he wasn't looking like that when he dated Bella," Alice said thoughtlessly. Maybe she had drunk a bit more than I calculated. "He's fucking hot."

I could feel Angela's eyes on my face but I chose to ignore her. It was best to ignore comments and make as nothing was wrong.

"Yeah," I answered, feeling extremely uncomfortable. I don't particularly find Jacob hot; not one bit. I looked around for Jasper, but he was nowhere in sight; probably went to look for Sam for shrooms. I turn to look at the other end of the party and saw Leah sitting next to a Rez kid named Jared.

"I'll be right back," I said, looking over my shoulder as I walked towards Leah.

I had barely taken a few steps when I heard her voice, "Rosalie!" I turned around to see Bella waving and skipping towards Angela and Alice. "You came!"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to miss this bonfire," I said shortly, smiling just to not be rude.

"I'm glad, it wouldn't be fun without you," Bella genuinely smiled and I immediately felt bad about my sour attitude. She glanced down at my hands, "Rosalie Hale, YOU don't have alcohol in your hands? Is the world ending?"

I laughed and shook my head, "give me time, Bella; I'll beat your lame ass record!"

She laughed nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; conversation was over. The certain night she won the record was not one to be forgotten by me.

I smiled and waved shortly, turned around and started walking towards Leah. Every step I took was faster than the last. I felt Bella's stare on my back and that made me practically run to Leah.

I sat down next to Leah on the driftwood they were both sitting on. "You smell like slut," Leah winked and I snorted. "Meaning, you smell like Bella Swan."

Jared starting squawking in laughter, practically rolling over in the sand, which I found extremely annoying.

"Since when are you a 'Swan Hater' Jared?" I asked, stifling a chuckle.

"Since she fucked over one of my bros," Jared said, moving his head towards Jacob, who was still standing by the shore. He actually looked lonely.

I stood up, not waiting for Leah or for the dimwit to follow me. I really wasn't in the mood to talk about Bella, compliments or insults. Fuck, when was I ever in the mood to talk about her? Leah seemed to read my body language to perfection and decided to take the conversation elsewhere.

"So, where are La Push's pussies?"

Jared arched his furry brow at Leah, and she sighed. "Quil and Embry."

Thanks bitch; I love where the conversation's going.

Jared looked over at me, "Embry will be here in a while. His mom grounded him again." Then turned to Leah, "and Quil? Quil is probably fucking Claire on the trunk of his car and will be here in about a half an hour."

"Why would I fucking care if Embry is grounded again?" I snapped, not really wanting to waste my last drops of patience on the shit face.

Jared sighed and decided to ignore me. I clenched my fists, trying to control the boiling anger inside my stomach.

Leah decided to save Jared from getting the skin of his face ripped off, "is Quil getting serious with Claire now?"

Jared slid off the driftwood and buried his feet in the sand. "He's whipped even though he completely denies it."

Jared was a skinny ass son of a bitch with jet black hair longer than mine. I don't think he's ever heard of the use of a brush. I really couldn't blame him; he was practically homeless. He bunked with Jacob, Embry and Quil all the time. His mother was just about dead from cirrhosis. I even think he bunked at my house once.

"Poor pussy," Leah snorted and I laughed. "Being whipped is the worst feeling ever."

Jared said something idiotic, but I didn't pay him any attention. I muted Leah's bickering and Jared's idiocy from my mind. I wasn't in the mood to hear about their asshat friend having sex. It was probably bound that Quil had a vivid sex life, comparing to mine which was dead. Jealousy ripped through my heart, wanting stab a way through Quil's.

I sighed; closing my eyes, letting the wind hit my face. I could smell the salt in the breeze. I opened my eyes immediately. Salty breezes reminded me of Daddy, and thinking of Daddy was prohibited. Because that lead to crying, and Rosalie Hale doesn't cry.

I opened my eyes in shock; my father's face clouded the thoughts in my head. Where the fuck was Jasper when I needed him?

"Leah, have you seen Jasper?"

It seemed I interrupted their talk, because the sleazy jackass sitting next to Leah rolled his eyes. Leah looked up at me suspiciously. I guess my face dictated sadness. I quickly recomposed myself, giving her a questioning look.

"I don't know where 'Ken' is, sorry." She snickered at her own comment as she got up. "He's probably tripping already. I'll help you find him. Later, Jared."

I started to walk away, not looking back at the idiot sitting alone in the sand. "I can't believe his ass is still alive."

"Shit, I can't either. The kid has practically been dead once, and revived by Dr. Gerandy," Leah said, seriously this time.

Leah kept babbling on about Jared and his sick poor life that I couldn't care less about. As we walked away, I looked over at Jacob. At least he wasn't alone anymore. Some Rez kid was nudging him in the ribs and he was smiling lightly. I had only seen Jacob a few times, but those few times he was never actually seen him smile.

"Rose… "

I looked over at Leah who was questions written all over her face. "What?"

"Why were you staring at Jake?"

I looked back at Jacob. The boy was still laughing and talking, but Jacob would casually look over at him and look back at the moon. He didn't seem to register anything that the boy was saying t him.

"How long has it been since Jacob's had a girlfriend?" I asked, comparing his happiness level to mine.

"Since he broke up with Bella. Where are you going with this?" Leah asked, glancing at Jacob.

"Never mind…" I answered, and then I added, "why don't you give a try?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Because I don't do little boys!" Leah chuckled. "Plus its Jacob we're talking here and he fucked Swan. I don't do guys who are bound to get STD's."

"Swan never fucked Jacob," I told her. "Let's not make shit up either, Leah." I walked over to a picnic table and sat down.

"Really? Bitch never fucked Jacob? Maybe she lied to everyone, because when I was dating Sam…" Leah stopped for a few seconds, "the bastard told me that Jacob had asked him for condoms because he didn't have any money to buy some."

"She couldn't have lost it to Jacob, because Bella is still a virgin."

Leah's jaw dropped about three feet. She sat down and comically closed her mouth with her hand. "Unbelievable. How do you know anyway? For all we know, Bella could still be lying to you and fucked Emmett as well."

Leah's words practically echoed throughout whole La Push. Every single person at the fucking party turned our way. I pinched the bridge of my nose in fucking embarrassment. "What the fuck, Leah" I hissed at her, practically spitting venom all over her face.

"Jesus, Rosalie, it's a joke." She enunciated slowly the last word. "Big deal. I don't fucking care about Swan."

I turned to look at Bella, who looked on the verge of tears. Alice was glaring at me, so I glared back. Alice's eyes retreated and she whispered something comforting in Bella's ear, because she smiled slowly back at her friend. Bella gave me one last look and shrugged. Alice hugged her and glared one last time at Leah. They walked over to the bonfire where everyone had already moved on from the subject.

"Fuck Alice. Great friends you have up in Forks. Bella was the one who let herself get fondled by your boyfriend," Leah said acidly, glaring at back of Alice's head.

I heard annoying and huffy giggling from behind and slumped in my seat. Not Jessica Stanley, please God, just show me one fucking ounce of love towards my being. Since my luck isn't that great, Jessica Stanley sat down next to me on the bench.

"Sup?" Jessica slurred. "Leah, when did you turn into such a harpy? That was harsh man; not that Bella doesn't deserve it. She's got Mike panting after her like a bitch in heat!"

I looked down at the disgusting animal next to me. Leah looked her over and her eyes widened a little at the breast that was out of Jessica's bra and blouse. I laughed at leaned my head on my hand.

Jessica Stanley was a poor excuse of a woman, let that be, a poor excuse of a human being. Her hair was knotted and her lips were cracked from being chapped. Her light brown eyes were drowned in red veins. Her skin seemed extremely pale, and stretched along her face. She had lost even more weight due to the cocaine addiction. Her fingernails were practically bright yellow from all the pot she smoked.

I had seen Jessica in pictures from about four years ago and she was less horrid than she was now. She had long brown curly hair and wasn't as flat as a surfboard; she actually had boobs once. Big light brown eyes were always covered in mascara and her nails weren't yellow; they were polished and shiny. Jessica over all was attractive. Losing her looks to drugs, wow, what a fucking waste. That's why I only smoke pot.

I got up and tilted my head towards Leah. "Getting a drink. Come with?" I mouthed and Leah got up. She didn't even bother in acknowledging Jessica as we walked away from the table.

"Fuck that bitch never knows when to stop. I'm getting tired of her imposing her friendship," Leah snapped, still angry from Alice's glare. "I need alcohol now."

"Where is the bar?" I asked looking around and spotting three plastic tables full of soda and bottles. Leah literally blasted off.

"Hurry the fuck up, Rose, I need booze."

Leah nearly fell down face first, due to her sandals getting stuck in the sand. She burst out laughing and turned around and winked at me. Her eyes, charcoal black, glimmered with little happiness. It was another empty laugh.

Honestly, I don't find many girls attractive, but Leah Clearwater was exceptionally gorgeous. Her usually unkempt hair was now in a loose-fitting braid and her bangs covered the left side of her forehead. Single hairs brushed against her face. Thick but esthetic eyebrows hovered over her big almond eyes. Her cheekbones were pronounced, giving her a stunning smile. Leah's best feature was undoubtedly her lips; full and kissable. All the exercise she did gave her an amazing body; legs that never ended. If I ever had to fool around with a girl, it would most definitely be Leah Clearwater.

I caught up to her and smiled. She interlaced our arms and started to walk.

"I saw you checking me out." Leah winked. "Wanting some?"

"Yeah I was checking out your fine ass, but I think it's the jeans," I snorted. "When can I borrow them?"

"You wish, Hale," Leah said, looking at all the people in line for a drink. "Now this will take for fucking ever."

An eternity passed and we still had two people in front of us. I looked over the guy in front of me's shoulder to see what was taking so long. What I saw made my breathing hitch. Leah was oblivious, for some reason she was looking in Jacob's direction. But that wasn't important. What was fucking important was seeing Emmett serving drinks, and me having to ask HIM for one.

"Leah, I'm not really thirsty. I think…"

Leah wasn't hearing any of it. "Ah, c'mon Hale. Don't fuck with me. I didn't stand in line for a fucking half an hour for a beer for you to say some stupid shit about…"

We both felt awkward eyes on us. Leah slowly looked over at Emmett and looked over. "Oh, hey."

I gradually forced my eyes to look at him. He was completely ignoring Leah's instructions on how to mix her drink. His eyes were fixated on mine, but slowly lingered to my lips, and immediately back to my eyes. He knew he couldn't go down that road. 

"What do you want, Rose?"

"Nothing." My eyes went back to his and he got the message. His eyes, sad and somber, directed themselves to Leah.

Leah said something bitchy, but I didn't hear the exchange of words. My mind was too busy on him. His hands, his arms, his eyes, his curly hair; simply everything in him. Why was everything so fucked up? I could feel it, deep down in my esophagus, I could feel it burning.

Why in the world would some small town idiot have such an enormous effect on me? He's just Emmett McCarty. He's a prick and a douche. A fucking idiot for all that he made me go through, all the shitty promises and humiliations. He made me care because I loved him and I trusted him. He is the reason why I don't fucking trust men.

I felt another pair of eyes on me. I looked over to the right to see Bella Swan staring right in our direction. She had a look of sadness but yet hopeful. Her already basket ball eyes got even bigger as she realized she had been caught. But this time she didn't look away. I arched an eyebrow and decided that our exchange was over.

"Nice to see you, Rosie." Emmett interrupted. He smiled lightly as he handed Leah her drink, which was quickly snatched away.

"It's Rosalie." I snapped back. His eyes immediately went down to his hands. Conversation was finally over.

Leah tugged my arm and pushed me to the side. "Want to make more of a scene? Shut the hell up!"

I felt hot tears at the corners of my eyes. I looked up at the sky and drowned them back. I need Jasper, right now, this very second. "Leah, I need Jasper. Where the fuck is he?"

I started to walk briskly, trying to not call more attention to myself. Every single god blessed student at Forks was staring either at Emmett or at me. I headed over to the trail where we entered the party. I heard Leah trotting up behind me.

"Rose, c'mon, I'm not leaving you alone." I felt her hand on mine. I bit my lip, trying to focus on the pain rather than what I was feeling.

"There's Jasper," I heard Leah whisper.

On a rock at the very entrance of the trail to the beach sat Jasper, leaning against a tree. He had a cigarette between his lips and his hat was sitting on the side of his head. He was a bit tipsy already. I looked down at my watch; it was barely ten o'clock.

"Rose petals, where were you all night?" Jasper laughed as I sat down next to him. "Did I tell you that your tits look fucking perfect in that shirt?"

I giggled a bit; Jasper was already making me feel better. I looked up at him and smiled.

Leah sat down in front of us. "You two should just make out. It's sickening to watch this." She pointed her index finger at us and motioned us both.

Jasper simply chuckled and stuck out his middle finger at Leah; she just snorted and took a gulp of her drink.

Jasper looked over at me, "what's wrong Baby Jane? Who made you frown?" His eyes written of concern. I looked up at him. His sky blue eyes bored into mine, when I saw his pupils grow I knew he caught on.

"What happened with Emmett now?" Jasper changed from sympathetic to serious. I knew Jasper was neutral when it came to Alice and Emmett and I never expected anything else from him. I remained a quiet. "What happened, Rose?"

"Well, nothing. It's just that…"

"Stop." Jasper's tone was icy. I looked up at him in surprise. Even Leah looked up at him in wonder. Jasper never spoke coldly, only when he was angry about something. "I know where this is going."

I looked over at Leah; she shrugged and stared at Jasper.

"What do you mean?"

"Emmett didn't do anything but be nice to you. Or did he actually say anything mean to you this time?" Jasper's eyes were focused on my face.

"Well, no, but I…"

"You need to fucking mature and move on. C'mon Rosalie, this is Jr. High bullshit."

"What the fuck, Jasper?" I spat, getting even closer to his face, but Jasper didn't even flinch.

"Don't start with the intimidating horseshit because I'm immune. Grow the fuck up! The whole thing happened eight months ago, Rosalie. Get over it."

"Easy for you to say, prick. You're friends didn't fuck you over." I felt traitor tears form again. This time I dug my nails into the palm of my hands so emotion didn't try to take over.

"It was a fucking mistake. A M-I-S-T-A-K-E. You make them all the time, it's ridiculous! Bella Swan made one, a huge ass one. And she is fucking sorry. Emmett also made a mistake and he's paid intolerable quantities of bullshit on your behalf, because you have such a low self esteem that you force people to feel bad about themselves. Yes, they made their mistakes, and yes they really regret them. Their actions had repercussions, but so did yours Rosalie. At the moment I was an immature brat and let go of one of the people I love the most because I thought what she was doing was unfair. But I made the same fucking mistake she did. Choose a side. There were never sides to choose, but YOU made it that way.

You know why people still are edgy about you three? Because you won't let anybody move on. How many fucking times did Bella try to apologize to you and make things right? Or Emmett doing extremely stupid shit to get on your good side again? Uncountable times they tried and you said no. At first, I would understand, but at the fiftieth time not accepting their apology? Jesus fuck, Rosalie. What you need for yourself is to FUCKING MOVE ON AND MATURE YOU LITTLE BRAT." Jasper huffed out.

There was absolute silence. I couldn't hear the blaring rap music, girls squealing and boys' booming laughter. My last friend, turning on me.

His words sliced through my chest, the knife completely going through my heart, and piercing my whole body. I was completely frozen. I could feel blood droplets on my fingers from my nails digging into my hands.

"Just because Alice is the fucking highlight of your life does not mean she is glory, Jasper. Remember that she's the one who completely stopped talking to you because you told Bella that she fucked up. Alice decided first that you were a complete fuck and left YOU behind. Who was there to pick those fucking pieces? ME, Rosalie Lillian Hale. It's not my fault that she decided to take Bella's side. Realize that Alice is never going to look twice at you, just fucking come to grips with it, okay?"

Leah was standing up, her drink completely forgotten. Her eyes wide and she was about to intervene, when Jasper held up his hand.

"No, Leah, this is between us only." He glanced over at me. "What I'm about to say needs to get tattooed on your brain. Fucking grow up." His infuriated and fiery eyes never left mine. The fucking bastard knew I was on the verge of tears.

I lifted up my head, "now get these words tattooed on your head as well. Stop being Alice's fucking bitch and grow up."

Jasper's lips trembled. I knew he was on the verge of tears too. He closed his eyes for seconds and turned his back to me. He looked back and swayed his head. I closed my eyes to block the tears from pouring down. I felt Leah's hand on my arm, but I flinched away.

"Bye Leah." I didn't hear her answer me because I started to run.

My mind went blank. I forced myself to listen to the forest's life, not on the drunken assholes at the fucking bonfire. I had only two people left in the world, and one had turned on me. The one person I had never thought would leave me; ever. So I ran, as fast as I could. Not looking back, not even glancing to the side. I ran so fast I hadn't noticed that I had lost my sandal and was running with one bare foot. Instead of looking for my shoe, I kept running. Fleeing any type of feeling or emotion. Hiding it deep in my chest, making a cavity in my heart.

My feet lead me to La Push's main highway. Leah's house was about five blocks away. I hardly noticed the distance, too desperate to get out. Hardly noticed anything around me.

But I wasn't running so fast that I didn't notice a shiny silver car with a boy with bronze hair drive past me.


	3. Memories That Fade Like Photographs

**Forks, I Love You**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

"_Is he the new boy?" _

"_Is that Edward Cullen?"_

"_He seems like a douche."_

My ears were about to bleed from all the sharp hissing and whispering behind me.

"_What's with his lip ring? That's for fags…"_

"_He's so hoooot…"_

"_He's in my calculus class, and he's…"_

I sat down at my desk, hauling my backpack on the floor, next to me. I fixed my eyes on the black board, trying to ignore every single soul in the room. Their eyes were hole punchers on my body, scanning and criticizing every piece of me. I looked down at my shoes and immediately felt stupid. This is not the attitude I should be taking. I lifted my head up, sat up straight.

Two girls in front of me practically jumped in their seats, embarrassed of being caught staring at me. They immediately turned around and faced the blackboard. As everyone entered the classroom, they're eyes were glued to me.

_Sweet Jesus…_

Has the community of Forks ever registered the word discretion? Girls were practically breaking their necks from turning around, and the guys kept giving me the nastiest of looks. Not my problem their pussy fill are panting like bitches in heat for the new guy. I smiled at my own remark. I guess I can come across as a stuck up asshole, not that I actually care what people thought of me here.

The old, bald man sitting behind the teacher's desk stood up and walked towards the door. The instant he closed it, a certain blonde guy started banging against the door.

"Please, Mr. Molina, I'm not late!"

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock, you are," the teacher answered with a bored tone, still not letting go of the doorknob.

"No, I'm not, let me in please!"

Mr. Molina chuckled and scratched his bald head. "C'mon in, son. Stop being late, Whitlock. I mean it." He opened the door and the blonde staggered inside the classroom.

The boy snickered loudly, "always falls," he mouthed.

"Shut it, Jasper, you're not getting out so easily this time. Detention today. Be on time, or we'll be bonding even more in ISS again."

So, that was his name; Jasper. He had been in my Spanish and Calculus class earlier this morning, but I hadn't been paying any attention to anybody's name.

"So, yesterday, we were talking about…" Mr. Molina began to drag on, and boredom began!

I felt a sharp stare at the side of my head. I turned around to see Jasper looking at me. "Uhm… need something?"

"You're in my calculus class right?" Jasper asked, ignoring the teacher completely.

"Yeah and we have Spanish together as well," I answered, cautiously looking over at Mr. Molina, who was completely oblivious to our conversation.

"Cool, dude. I'm Jasper, but a lot of people call me Whitlock. You?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Aha, you're new kid." Jasper chuckled. He swept his blonde hair from his eyes as he spoke. "You are famous in people's whispers and catty remarks, man. Welcome to Forks."

I chuckled softly, barely audible. "Not feeling the welcome vibes much."

Jasper snorted. "Yeah, Forks isn't a town for us individuals." He nodded his head over to a group of girls, plastics indeed, gossiping about some shit I couldn't care less about. "Get what I mean?"

I smirked and nodded. "Plenty of those in Seattle."

Jasper looked up at me, "from Seattle, ey? I love Seattle. Pretty chill place."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'll be moving back there anytime soon." I looked over at Jasper, and he responded with a shrug.

"How the hell did you end up in Forks?" He seemed genuinely interested

"It's a long story…" I started to say but Mr. Molina decided to join our conversation.

"Nice to see you Mr. Whitlock, making friends with Mr. Cullen. Would you mind doing it out of my Literature class, maybe Mr. Cullen has interest for English Literature?"

"No need to get edgy, Mr. Molina, just giving 'New Kid' the welcome vibes," Jasper smirked. I noticed he looked around the class as he said this.

I didn't know where to look, so I just hung my head and pulled my hair at the ends.

"Well, since you're such an activist, Whitlock, may you please do me the favor of telling your dearest best friend that if she intends to pass this course, she actually needs to be in the classroom; I'm tired of her filling up my email inbox with her late homework."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her Mr. Molina. Don't get your pants all tight up about it sir."

Mr. Molina rolled his eyes and Jasper sighed. "Old perverted slob just wants her ass."

I chuckled and looked over at Jasper. He had a notebook out and he was tapping his pencil against the paper. His eyes were blazed in thought. His eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown. Slowly his eyes came back to reality. He stopped tapping his pencil, and slowly began to sketch a silhouette.

Jasper remained quiet for the rest of the class, extremely concentrated on his drawing. He seemed to be sketching out a young girl.

Seemed like someone was particularly in love.

Jasper didn't seem to want to talk, being so involved in his drawing. I kept quiet for the rest of the class. The bell finally rang, meaning it was lunch.

I started to get up and gather my things, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jasper smiling at me.

"Lunch, dude, come with?"

I glanced over at the rest of my un-talkative classmates and shrugged. "Sure"

Since Forks High School isn't very big, much to my dismay, we were a hallway down from the cafeteria.

"So, you aren't very fond of Mr. Molina, I take it?" I hated feeling awkward, but if I wanted to have any friends at all, I needed small talk.

"Eh, old dude's okay, I guess. My mom's friends with him and I just can't be flat out rude, you know?" Jasper answered, shrugging slightly. I guess that was his trademark. "So, new kid, do you dig cafeteria food?"

"Eh, does anybody like cafeteria food?" Who in hell enjoys eating at their school's cafeteria?

"Well, you're in for a treat. I have connections in this school and I'm served gourmet." He added this with a smirk. "Did you know that a simple wink can get you far in life?"

I laughed, feeling so awkward and not knowing how to answer. I hate being out of my comfort zone, but I didn't feel as uneasy as I thought I would be. Maybe it was Jasper.

We reached the cafeteria doors, and Jasper gave them an extra strong push. Dramatic was less of a word with Jasper; I could already tell. This guy was cocky and confident.

"Follow me, Cullen, if your taste buds seek heaven." He looked over his shoulder at me and waved his hand over. The guy had a way with words.

I followed, taking quick glances, getting to know my surroundings. Forks High School cafeteria seemed like an African water hole; everybody was divided in groups. At the far extent of the room sat the loners, I assumed. Next to them, were two girls obsessively reading some book. Adjacent to the girls, were a group of boys with huge maroon and yellow jackets; obviously jocks. On the other side of the room was a large bench, full of girls giggling and snorting about guys for sure. Right smack in the middle, was a small table of about five people; something different.

Five students, laughing with each other, and not glancing over to other tables. I looked around the cafeteria again, and every table except theirs, were glancing around to see who was looking at them.

"New Kid? Gourmet is waiting for us," Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I smiled at Jasper and followed him. I noticed all the students made way for Jasper to walk through. This, however, he seemed blazed over it, not even noticing what was going on around him. Jasper seemed a bit blazée. He walked up to the cafeteria register and leaned against the wall. He shook his head at some guy working with the food and raised an eyebrow. The young man immediately nodded and ran into the school kitchen, bringing back with him a Mc Donald's brown bag.

"Thanks Peter! Seeing you tonight?" Jasper asked, taking the bag into one hand and pounding fists with the boy.

Peter seemed about fifteen, with a lot of pimples and greasy hair sticking to his forehead. Big blue bloodshot eyes were glazed over as he spoke to Jasper. Fuck, that kid seemed like a hardcore shit stoner.

"Yeah, man, you know it." He winked at Jasper and shrugged.

"Pete, meet 'New Kid'," Jasper waved me over and patted my back. "My new partner in crime." How was it that Jasper said all these weird things and it didn't seem awkward anymore? Guess its part of his charm.

"It's actually Edward Cullen," I smiled at Peter and waved. "Nice to meet you." I inner cringed at my over politeness.

"Nice to meet ya as well, dude. Welcome to Forks. Are ya goin' to the party tonight?" Peter asked, scratching his oily hair and pushing it back to reveal even more acne.

"Eh, I'll probably end up there," I answered shrugging. I looked over at Jasper who said, "yeah, mate he's going."

"Peter this is part of your ISS, get going or you will be suspended again," came a screech from the kitchen that spooked practically the whole cafeteria.

"Sorry, Jazz, Ms. Cope is a bit menopausal," he whispered as he slipped through the doors of the kitchen.

"Peter, Peter…" Jasper said, turning on his heels and started to walk. "Fine young man, never seen him out of detention."

I smiled at Jasper and carefully looked at him. His blonde hair practically hid his hazel eyes. Light purple bags lay under his eyes. His nose was a bit round but esthetic. He was rather tall, about as tall as I, but a bit more built. I hadn't noticed his choice of clothing; a Ramones black t-shirt and ripped faded blue jeans with black vans and black leather a jacket. His fingers seemed a bit callous and rough; he must be a guitar or bass player.

Jasper walked over to a table in the middle of the room and sat down. "Guys this is 'New Kid'. 'New Kid' this is Garrett, Riley, Bree and Alec."

I smiled and sat down. "Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet ya, friend of Jazzy's is friend of ours," Garrett said, patting my shoulder with his palm.

Garrett half smiled, picked up his sandwich and took a bite. He had long brown hair draping over his shoulders. He had small brown eyes and a growing mustache. He was bone skinny and had large hands. He was wearing a gray sweater that had the skater company Fallen logo on it. I didn't get the fashion icon vibe from him. His skin had a pallor tone to it, as if he needed much sleep and his lips were chapped.

I laughed and answered, "finally feeling the welcome vibes!"

"Just needed to meet us, Cullen," the dark haired guy, Alec, said smiling. He on the other hand seemed a bit Hollywood glam, if you know what I mean. He was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt with an equally as tight gray vest. His hair was picture perfect, combed into perfect style. I envied him, since my hair was a rat's nest and I couldn't keep it combed in any way. He had almond shaped brown eyes and a huge smile. A little too metro sexual for me, but fuck, who is one to judge during these crazy fucking times.

"Where you from Edward?" the girl, Bree, asked taking a sip of her coke.

"I was born in Chicago, but I moved from Seattle," I answered, not really wanting to talk about it. My fucking past wasn't something to be remembered.

"What brought you here?" the blonde guy, Riley joined in.

"My dad's surgeon, and he was offered a private practice here in Forks, so he decided to get a hell away from the city a while. I'm still trying to get fucking used to it. Worlds different from Seattle," I answered, finally feeling comfortable. Thank the fucking lord.

Bree and Riley seemed just as nice as the rest. Bree had long straight dark brown hair and small features. She had a long nose and regular size light brown eyes. Her white trim glasses hung over her nose perfectly fitting her face. She had small freckles on her cheeks. Her body seemed rather slender, nothing in the front or back to grope. Not my type of chica, but she was okay over all. I'm sorry, I'm a superficial motherfucker. Her clothing didn't help her either. A baggy light brown sweater that said Forks.

Riley was a light blonde with a charismatic air to him. He had light brown eyes and a wide jaw. His nose framed his face and seemed perfectly proportional. He seemed rather built and tall.

"I bet, Forks seems rather dull to you," Bree said, taking another sip of her coke. Riley glanced over at her and smiled. She looked over at him and blushed. I sensed unsaid love was going around.

I was about to answer when Jasper chimed in, "get a room," taking a full bite of his burger and smiling at the same time.

Bree blushed even harder and Riley pretended to seem indifferent.

Booming laughter echoed through the whole cafeteria. The table that I had stared at earlier was all in hysterics, laughing extremely hard, practically pissing everywhere. I noticed everyone was looking at the table as well.

"Go back to your lunch people, show's over," a burly looking man stood up and started to wave his hands over his head. Everyone just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Now let me introduce you to Emmett," Garrett said, nodding over at the table. "That's a regular laugh. He howls and it's heard all the way to La Push."

"Jesus, McCarty, you even woke up ancient Ms. Cope," Alec joked, raising his eyebrows at Emmett.

"My laughter is the shit, Alec, shut the trap," Emmett smiled, getting up from his table and walked over to ours. "How you ladies doing?"

Emmett was a rather large piece of a man. He was taller than I, beating me at about two inches. He had mad muscles all over his body. Talk about fucking buff and intimidating. Shit, the man could eat me if he wanted to! He had brown eyes and curly hair; after I saw his face, he didn't seem too intimidating anymore. They guy had dimples, geeze fuck.

Emmett glanced over at me. "Aha, Edward Cullen I take it?"

"I'm it." I answered. Wow, people really _were_ talking about me.

"Emmett, but people call me McCarty. Choose whatever," he smiled as he held is hand to me. "Is Forks welcoming you much?"

Why the FUCK was everybody asking me that? "Eh, finally man." Jesus.

"Well, Forks is the finest." Emmett had quite a sarcastic tone to his words. "Mind if I join you ladies?"

"Sit down, man. You know you're always welcome man," Riley answered smiling. "Things will change; I don't think Ms. Flower will have that attitude forever. We still have one more year of high school." Riley rolled his eyes as Jasper nudged him on the shoulder.

"It's the truth Jazz, you know it." Bree glanced at him with a warning look. I don't think I would like to make little Bree mad. She seemed like a firecracker.

"Not time nor space." Alec said and Emmett scratched his head. "Sorry, Edward. High school is equal to useless drama. Bet you know that?"

"Yeah, I can figure, but us men do start to get immune at the age of thirteen or so," I chuckled.

"Damn right, Cullen," Emmett said. "Now, Bree and Riley, I find it offensive you call Rosalie 'Ms. Flower'."

The sound of her name echoed and boomed through my eardrums, piercing and ripping them apart as it went through. Then it went through my throat shredding it to pieces until it reached my heart and esophagus at the same time and point. I felt my heart skip a beat each time and my stomach swirl and turn. My hands were under the table, so no one knew how hard I was grinding my fists. My teeth were clenched so durable that I got the nerve that maybe they were chipping. My breathing hitched for loads of seconds.

Could it be her? The same broken little girl that used to live next door to me? The same heart stopping blonde that used to cry on my shoulder every night? The same girl who was to this day the only person who understood me? The same girl? What were the odds that she was Rosalie? I mean it could be. It's the same state, just four hours away from Seattle. But what in fucking hell would Rosalie be doing here in _FORKS_?

"She knows we call her that, Em, stop dreading yourself. Sweet Jesus." Garrett scratched his chin and leaned his head on his hand. I'm a sucker for a New York accent and Garrett seemed like a pretty chill dude. All I needed was for him to be from Brooklyn and Jewish.

"I repeat, neither time nor space." Alec had a pretty stern look on his face. "Plus, it's old and I don't want to hear about it!"

Just like a T.V show, the bell rang at the right time. I stood I felt queasy, but I faked it like a man. I was used to be in the public eye because of my father. I could fake a smile and be better than Oscar nominees. Her name was still flourishing in my ears and her face tattooed on my mind. I could feel my palms sweating. Just to even think that she could be in this god forsaken fucking town. Rosalie here? Every time that line crossed my head, my heart would skip a beat.

Over all my head issues, I hadn't even noticed that Jasper was walking with me.

"What class do you have next?"

I relentlessly pulled out my schedule and Biology was marked after lunch. "Biology, you?"

"I have music, thank Brahma, for I have no more shitty classed I have to take even though I know more than my teachers. Sorry, I'm a cocky motherfucker." Jasper smiled.

"Brahma? Are you Hindu?" I asked. In my life would I have though Jasper would have a religion, the impression I got from him, I thought he was flat out atheist.

"Nah man, I just have many names for God. Sometimes he's Johnny."

I was so nervous I busted out laughing. "Jesus Jasper."

"I also call him Johnny." Jasper winked at me. "Chill dude, you seem cool enough for us. Ha! I don't think your chewable material for Forks."

I didn't answer, but his words meant much. He patted my shoulder and walked away. I looked over at him and watched people make way for him to walk. Jasper was definitely somebody.

I turned on my heels to my right. The classroom's number was the same on my schedule, so this had to be it. I slowly opened the door and the teacher immediately turned and looked at me. He waved me over, "you must be Mr. Cullen."

"Indeed." Short answers were my style.

"Well, I'm a fan of getting to know my students. So, head up here and introduce yourself." The old asshat said. My balls went up to my throat. I hate stupid introductions like these. He placed his black trim glasses at the end of his huge ass round nose. How could the man see through those beady eyes?

I sighed and walked up to the teacher's desk. "Your name sir?" I 'politely' inquired.

"Mr. Banner, Edward."

I smiled sarcastically, the old foggy didn't notice.

"Well, as you probably already know my name is Edward Cullen. I'm from Seattle. Uh, I play the bass and piano. I've been in Forks for about two days now. I love tattoos. Uhm…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. I had nothing more. My brain was still focusing on her face.

"Do you know what you want to study, Edward?" Mr. Banner added uselessly.

"I want to be a lawyer or a musician." Stop it cunt.

"Well, I hope Forks has welcomed you well." He looked over at the rest of the class, as if knowingly. "Have a seat next to Isabella." He motioned his hand at the back of the room, where a petite brunette sat staring at me.

I know those looks like the back of my hand. _Boring_.

I walked down the aisle quickly and sat down next to the girl. She glanced up at me and smiled, and looked down again instantly. I didn't really look at her anyway. As I looked around the classroom, I noticed there weren't any attractive girls, not like _her_ anyway.

I looked down at my finger nails, all bitten off from my nerves and callous from the bass playing. I was fidgety in my seat, and the girl next to me kept looking my way, which made it even more annoying.

"Lab benches are really uncomfortable in this school. Imagine doing this for two years and a half now."

I looked over at her, but didn't answer. I smiled curtly and that is when I saw her completely. She looked away, waiting for my answer. I used her distraction of her attention with her pen to check her out. I'm still a man at the end.

Isabella had long wavy chestnut hair, flowing down her face and shoulders. Her heavy bangs rested to a side on her forehead. She had proportionate eyebrows hovering over her almond shape eyes. She had stereotypical brown eyes. I noticed she had a bit of eyeliner smudged around her eyes, which made her eyes pronounced. Her nose was rather small and thin, but was rather esthetic. Soft pink and thin lips lay under her nose. I failed to ignore that her bottom lip was gradually bigger than the top. Her heart shaped face gave a sense of innocence to her being. I failed to close the eyes to _again_, that she had a little bit of blush on her cheeks, pronouncing her cheeks and lip balm. Acknowledging her correctly, I say she was rather attractive. I casually looked down at my shoe, I inspected her body. She was slender, almost to being skinny. Her legs were short and fit snuggly to her skinny jeans. Her light blue converse dangled from the bench being too high from the ground. I slowly lifted my sight to her upper body; she had an Alfred Hitchcock white t-shirt on and had it tight to the side. My guess is that she had intended for some skin to show. Her nails were painted bright pink. I guess the girl had a sense of her own style.

"I bet by now your ass is flat." I chuckled internally.

She instantly turned around and looked at me incredulously. I guess that wasn't the right thing to say, not like I really cared.

"By the time you graduate you won't have an ass either." She looked away and rested her chin on her fist.

"My charm isn't in my ass so I don't think I'll have a problem."

She smiled softly and whispered, "I like to be called Bella." I guess she didn't want conflict with the grandpa over there.

"Edward Cullen, as you might already know."

She didn't answer and I noticed her blush grew over the few seconds that passed. Her nervous moment was interrupted by a girl who was seated in front of our lab table.

"Bella, are you coming tonight?" The girl was rather a 'Plain Jane'. Not someone I would remember after this class. The only remarkable thing about her were her glasses.

"Obviously Angela! I'm taking Alice, want to come with?" Why did she even bother in whispering?

"You know my dad, I really wanna go but you guys will have to talk to him. He'll never let me go if he knows Ben is going as well. So sshh!" the girl answered.

I was too close to them to ignore their conversation, so I just gave up and listened.

"Are you going Edward?" Bella asked me. Angela looked over at me surprised a bit that her friend plainly asked me.

"Uhh, actually yeah I am. I think I'm heading with Jasper, I don't know if you know him…" Who am I fucking kidding? Obviously she knows him, Forks isn't bigger than three people in population.

"Yeah I know him." Bella's answer was rather short and bold. Well, someone isn't that fond of Jazzy.

I lifted up my head and turned away from her. My mind was still buzzing from lunch, from her. I practically spent the rest of the day like that. As I drove away from Forks and entered La Push, I came to the conclusion that she wasn't here. She isn't anywhere. I had to put on house music, besides the fact that I despise it. My take on it is that samplers DON'T make music. It was my only distraction from her. Already inside La Push and so consumed in the horrid music, I barely even noticed the blonde girl running on the side of the road as I drove by.


	4. Confusion Takes Over

**Forks, I Love You**

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

I spent the whole fucking weekend in La Push with Leah. After I abandoned the party on Friday, I practically ran with Leah on my heels the whole fucking way. Luckily Leah is the same size I am, so I borrowed clothes from her. I was not going to put one foot in Forks. Especially when Jasper is my next door neighbor and he's unavoidable just because she's stupid Jasper.

"Just go see him."

Leah was probably tired of my sulking by Saturday evening. I had been rather quiet, rather unusual for me. On Friday night after the god awful party I had made the grave mistake of attending, I directly made myself sleep. I got up early in the morning and forced Leah out of bed to loan me some clothes to take a jog. Running clearly didn't get the uneasiness out of my system. I practically ran for three hours. _Stupid Jasper_. Anyway, when I got back to Leah's house she was still asleep, so breakfast was ready on behalf of Seth. That's when I had it and woke Leah, the fucking hibernating bitchy bear. And the story ends on my sulking and her bitchiness, as always.

She was slouched on the couch, tapping the remote control against her leg. The T.V was blaring with those god damned infomercials, which after five minutes made my ears bleed.

I rolled my eyes and fidgeted on the couch, yet again. Leah's fashion style wasn't really my thing. Practically showing my cuca type shorts and rock band t-shirts. Clearwater listens to metal. _Ew_. Rosalie, believe it or not, dresses leaving to imagination. It makes it even harder to get.

"Or change the fucking channel."

"Or stop being such a raving ass whole."

"Or quit being a rancid ass-licker."

My last statement made Leah crumble into a hysterical laughter, her disgusting donkey laughter. I hated this laugh because it always brings out my hysterical nasal laugh. We both grunt when we laugh together and end up in pissing in our thongs. NO, I don't wear granny panties, thank you.

"What is so freaking funny?" A thunderous voice came from the doorway.

I turned around to see a shirtless Jacob in front of fully clothed Seth and Quil, standing behind the couch we were seated on.

"Things penises don't comprehend," Leah snorted as she stood up and stretched. I noticed she stretched just a little extra so her shirt, or if you could call that piece of cloth a shirt, was hiked up on her abdomen.

I'm probably the fricken beast at reading sex body language, and I absolutely knew that Leah Clearwater was showing off for someone. I slyly inclined my head to find distracted Jacob and Quil staring for five seconds more than necessary. I smirked slowly, hoping not to get caught. Leah was in heat for someone. I was going to find out. Seth is scratched out from that list.

"Ah, I see. We're starting gender wars again are we, Leah?" Jacob's voice sounded a bit smooth. Oh wholly mother fucker, Jacob Black finally went through puberty!

"Don't need to. Women rule. Now shut up." And that was that.

"Oh, hey Rose. Embry is meeting up later at Jacob's for X-box," Quil said smirking at me. God the kid is incessantly god fucking stupid and obnoxious.

"And?" I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms. I got up, walked over to them and leaned on the back of the couch.

"So he'll be there," Seth laughed.

"And so if he's there?" I asked again. God I regret so badly to have kissed Embry. What the fuck, he kissed me. Well, fondled me.

Quil and Seth shared a laugh and high fived each other.

"Wow, you are fucking lame. I'm going to change clothes." Leah turned on her heals and walked quickly down the hall. "I'll bring you some shoes and a sweater, R."

I arched an eyebrow at Quil, "seems to me like you are more attracted to him than I ever even remotely felt. Man crush Quil?"

I looked back at the stupid trio in front of me. Quil was practically the most immature brat I know. His parents are fucking wealthy and live on a cliff in La Push. I mean, Quil has a jacuzzi in his bathroom. Anyway, money doesn't buy you maturity, so the result of both is Quil. I mean his looks don't help him either; he's short, bone skinny, and plain in every single way. His girlfriend, Claire, is unmentionably hideous. Seth on the other hand, I have true affection for. He is Leah's little brother and Leah's family is mine. I can't say anything on Seth. Just that I hope he gets cute, some day. _Sorry_. And Jacob, well I know nothing about. I only know he's Bella's ex and I never got to see him since she was always stuck in La Push, because his father never let him out of the reservation. What I do know about him is that he was head over heels for Swan, and has never really gotten over her.

"Rose, why aren't you in 'cool' Forks?" Seth asked, leaning next to me on the couch.

"I didn't want to see anybody today." I felt Jacob's eyes on me. I looked up to see him staring at me, with some knowledge. I guess he understood.

"You know you're always welcome here, 'Rose Petals'." Quil smiled in my direction. Yeah, Quil isn't that dreadful.

I nodded my head, not really knowing what to say. I started to play with my hair when Leah walked in with some black sneakers and a blue navy sweatshirt. I internally cringed at my clothing extract, but put them on without a word.

"You are going down, Black." Leah argued with a heavy smile.

"Yeah, Clearwater, whatever. X-box is for penises, not for fur burgers."

"That's a disgusting way to express for what you fantasize about, Jacob," I said, giving an exaggerated sickened face. I closed the door behind me and started walking behind them four.

Quil responded with some idiocy undoubtedly, but my mind was busy on other important issues, like Leah Clearwater. She walked beside Jacob, swaying her ass. Excuse me; she's fucking swaying her butt cheeks?

Jacob was playing with his shirt that he had thrown on his left shoulder. He walked next to Leah, looking down at her with some sort of cockiness. His board shorts drooped down so you could see a bit of his tight black boxers. His converse tennis were untied, and he dragged his feet a bit as he walked.

Leah on the other hand was quite in control of her body, such a characteristic of a horny Leah. She walked straight up, pouching her boobs quite a bit. She looked pretty good in whore shorts regards to all the exercise she puts her body through. No need to put make up on the girl, she is excellence without it. I sensed sex-mones going around between them. _Ugh_, _gag_.

Now looking upon Jacob Black, he isn't _that_ hard to look at. Problem is, he cut his locks and my men have to have hair. Jakey here went through puberty after all, and looks good after. Such a defining piece of time for a boy. I looked at him more carefully; his jet black hair was practically shaved off to a minimum. He was quite tall, Frankenstein-ish if you ask me. Muscles flexed on his arms and legs each step he took. He had large hands, which _always_ mean good. Thick and esthetic eyebrows hovered over his jet black eyes. I noticed he had long eye lashes for a dude. His nose had a bit of an upward tip to it, probably one of the fights with Emmett undoubtedly, but it seemed to go perfectly with his face. Light brown, wide lips lay underneath his nose. All around, I guess Jacob Black wasn't that ugly. I guess I associated him with the word because of Bella. Or maybe he was ugly when he dated Bella. I don't know, but he looks good now. And Leah, I believe, would definitely agree.

"Please, Black, what is at stake here? I mean it has to be high."

I was too busy analyzing them that I hadn't heard their conversation.

"Ok, how about his? Looser has to go skinny dipping at night so it's extra cold, and winner gets to watch the action of undressing and getting wet."

I don't think his innuendo had anything to do with their bet. And I just swallowed my own vomit.

"Fine. I'll have to cover my eyes, I don't want to end up with cataracts," Leah smirked; she turned her head slightly and looked straight up at him. Jacob had almost a head and a half from her height.

"Ok, Leah. A bet is a bet." Jacob smiled mysteriously. He turned back to look at me. "Rosalie, you are a witness to this bet. Clearwater can't back down."

"Don't include me in your sex games or escapades at this point." I smiled and looked at Leah, who was giving me a warning look. I answered with raising an eyebrow.

Jacob was already looking ahead, so he hadn't been included in our exchange. But anyway, I didn't care. This was my investigation. I know Leah Clearwater. She wanted Jacob and it was obvious that he wanted her too.

Black only lived about two blocks up from Leah's house, so it wasn't that far a walk. We all hovered into Jacob's house when we all realized Billy wasn't in the house.

"My dad's not going to be here for the whole night. He's probably still up in Forks." Jacob hesitated for a moment, when Seth bluntly interrupted his thoughts.

"No, Billy and my dad went out fishing this morning. They're probably still out there camping."

"Fuck yeah! Alcohol is the answer," Quil ineptly blurted out. "I know your stash is out in the garage with all the mixers, Jake."

"I'll help you." Seth got up and followed Jacob out the front door, with Quil on their heels.

When they were finally out of hearing range, I turned around and looked at Leah.

"What?"

"Where do I start?" I asked bluntly, sitting down on Jacob's old worn couch. Leah sat down in front of me on the floor.

"You will just have to be a little bit clearer…"

"No. What the fuck is going on with Black? Slow down the whoremones," I hissed at her, smiling at the same time.

"Nothing is going on. I'm trying to scare him, you know my X-box abilities," Leah insinuated, unashamedly lying completely about it.

"You are going to lose on purpose," I answered, still smiling at my horny friend.

"No, Rosalie, I'm not. Imagination is our key word you know." Leah tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. Her messy hair was up in a loose bun and her bangs were swept to a side. A golden thin head band gave the touch to her magnificent hair. Too bad she was wearing those hideous shorts and a Washington State sweater.

"There is nothing left to imagination when you directly offer his penis a parking space," I blurted out, making Leah snort and roll on the floor laughing.

"There will be no action in my clam canal," Leah practically wheezed. Clearwater is so disgusting.

"Why when we always walk in you guys are laughing?" Jacob entered the living room and sat down on the floor next to Leah. Damn it, I didn't get her to fess up about. _Shit_.

"Again, your lack of a vajayjay doesn't let you comprehend," Leah smirked at him and Jacob gave her a small pinch on her side. Wow, how hard does he want her?

Quil and Seth were organizing the bottles and mixers on the kitchen table, arguing about something, and it was aggravating my nerves.

"What are you bitching about? You sound like hens in a fucking barn," I finally said, turning my head directly in their faces. "I thought you were so hardcore, Quil. Drink the tequila without lemons."

"That's our previous discussion, you flower. Seth wants beer and I keep telling him that no store in hell will let us buy alcohol at this hour." Quil turned to Seth and lifted up his hands in desperation. "We're underage and its 10 o'clock."

I walked over to the freezer to check if there was ice. Billy had stacks of ice cubes freezing. I pulled out an ice tray and bent it, to make a couple of ice cubes fall out on the counter. I took two glasses from the cupboard and put the ice in. I looked back at the douche and Seth, "here, now drink."

_And this is how it ended…_

Leah had gone all over her way of beating Jacob. I mean she flat out beat his ass off. So that means Jacob will be stripping for Leah and she will eat his meat; no joke.

"Rosalie, are you drunk?" I was completely horrified to see Quil's arm around my shoulder. Quickly his arm fell down to his side again and I shuddered. _Ew_.

"No, Quil." I rolled my eyes at his lack of intelligence. I stood up and stretched, walked over to the fridge to get some water when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and sighed. Embry.

"When did you get here? I didn't notice." I blurted out. God, I regret this so much.

"I barely got here Rose." Embry looked extremely nervous, and I felt just a tug of more regret.

"Oh." We both started rocking on our heels. Too bad Embry was so good looking, but yet so stupid.

I started to walk away, getting bored with the subject, when Embry tugged at my arm. "No, wait. Uhm, there's something I need to tell you."

I looked back at Embry and down at my arm with a condescending look. "What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I want to be friends with you, if you want…" A small strand of jet black hair fell in his eyes. I repeat, why was Embry so stupid?

"Yes, Embry. Only friends though," I pronounced loudly the last two words of my sentence. Get the fucking clue, bitch.

Embry's blinked a few times and nodded at me. He pulled his hair out of glorious face and nodded again. His hazel honey colored eyes looked a bit hopeful. His nose was long but straight and his lips were light brown. Embry was rather tall, slim but extremely built. He had the perfect 'V' I've always fallen for. He had shiny silk black hair cut to under his ears.

"It's okay with me." He smiled and handed over his hand. I embraced his friendship and shook his hand.

I felt a twinge of remorse. _Friendship_, _Jasper._ When I looked up, Embry was already talking with Quil and Seth, who are blown out of their spirits drunk. Leah was already asleep on the couch, a pillow supporting her head. Even asleep she didn't look in peace.

"She'll have a roaring headache in the morning, but other than that she'll be fine." Jacob slightly tapped my shoulder. He nodded his head over to the doorway.

"You worry too much about her. Leah will be fine," Jacob said, as he rubbed his head with his hand. He turned to look at me and raised his eyebrows. "I know how it feels. Humiliation."

"How did you find out? I never knew, never really wanted to ask." I looked at Jacob. He had an extremely serious look on his face. It seemed so weird for his face to carry that expression. "I'm sorry, it's not my business."

Jacob lifted his beer and took a huge swig. "No it's okay; it's been a long time since." He looked down at his shoes and walked over to edge of the stairs, leading to his porch. "This might take a while, Hale."

I accepted his invitation to sit next to him and plumped myself down. "I have all the time in the world."

He took a quick glance at me and returned his gaze at his beer between his hands. "Undoubtedly Bella was my first love. Honestly, she's the only one I've ever kissed."

I let my jaw drop in awe. "No fucking way." Jacob Black has only kissed one girl? In all of his thirteen years? _Sorry_.

"Will you listen?" Jacob looked sternly. "That's the least thing I care about."

"Sorry, go on." I felt ashamed of my reaction. I usually don't care about other people, really, but Jacob Black has air to him that makes me care. It's probably his new found lust in Clearwater. Funny thing is I trust him.

He sighed before he began his lecture. "She told me. Bella came to my house in tears the day after she did it. I'd never seen her cry so much in my life, I guess just because I didn't look in the mirror for quite a while after that. I even remember what she was wearing; a white t-shirt with Elmo's face printed on the front and black jeans, with her huge Nike sneakers she always wore. Does she still use them?"

"God yes, they're bigger than her fucking height." I hated those god damn shoes.

"I remember she had them in every color, they were pretty much her obsession. I also remember her tying her shirt to the side and wearing simple jackets. Does she still do that too?"

I nodded eager to hear the rest of his past.

He chuckled lightly, not very enthusiastically. "Well, she came into the house, sat down on my couch and literally started bawling out her sins. She kept telling me how horrible she was and how I deserved so much more. After hours of her crying, I got her calmed down and she told me what happened."

"What did she say to you?" I wondered if Emmett and Bella gave me the same story they gave to Jacob.

Jacob was silent for some seconds, hesitated before he answered. "She gave Emmett oral sex and he returned the favor."

My stomach gave a rather huge jump up to my throat, and slithered back down to its spot. "That's what they told me."

"On various occasions." Jacob blinked a few seconds before he let the air he was holding out. My breath hitched as well.

"A number of times. Bella didn't have sex with him though. I know she didn't Jacob, she didn't lie to you." I answered him. I looked down at my hands and tugged my fingers for a few seconds.

"I never asked her that though. I was too afraid to know, I wouldn't have believed her anyway. I was too angry to even look at her, so I forced her out of my house in the rain. Can you believe she stood there in the storm for an hour? She wouldn't leave and I wasn't going out there to be her little puppy anymore. My dad went out and shooed her away. I remember standing in the window until I couldn't see her truck anymore. Sick was how I felt for ages. I know it went on for about two weeks; I mean their affair. So for two weeks I would kiss her and touch her, not even knowing there was somebody else doing the job for me.

Then two days later, your ex decided to pay me a visit. I don't know if he was in love with her Rosalie, but I could tell she wasn't just some girl he fondled either. I was with Paul and Sam at the time. Paul started to start shit with him, but I didn't let him. It was only between Emmett and I. Paul got really angry and left with Sam in tail. Emmett started to raise shit at me for letting her leave in the pouring rain alone on the highway. I remember not even registering any of his words, and then I realized I was breaking his nose, almost denting it through his skull. I don't regret any of the punches I threw at him. It flies by me; I guess I was full of raw emotion that I don't remember pinning him to the ground. I only remember Paul hauling me off of him and Sam holding me back. Emmett said he deserved it and he was sorry. I remember spitting on his face. That wasn't the last I heard of him. He came back a month later, with a huge apology. I accepted it and asked him not to come back. He was rather surprised I accepted so easily, and asked me if I could talk to you."

I dropped my jaw again in shock. "Why the fuck would he ask you to talk to me?" I clenched my fists up and squared my jaw. "That makes no fucking sense. It's a stupid request and I wasn't going to accept it. Sorry, it's not your fault, Jacob. He's the one who put his fucking pole in Bella's mouth and vice versa."

"He wanted me to tell you to back off Bella." Jacob said with a big of anger. "He said you were being too harsh, and I told him Bella's actions had to have consequences. It's not my shit whatever you did."

"I was harsh because she deserved it."

Rage started to burn over my whole body, I could feel it. I was steaming with anger. How fucking dare he go over to take to Jacob when it was Bella's fucking fault to start with. She knew how I felt about Emmett. She knew I was in love with him. She always fucking knew how twisted I am with men; she didn't give a shit and blew him for almost two weeks. There I was supporting her and telling her she could stay at my place when things would get heated between her parents. I opened the doors of my fucking home to her. I did extreme things to make her feel better. Yeah, she had shitty life then, well fuck, so did I. But never did I pull a stunt on her like she did to me. Apologies are empty when they fuck with you like that.

"I don't care what happened, Rose. You are entitled to feel this way," Jacob said, as he took an overall glance at me.

"The worst part of it all is that she isn't a bad person, Jacob. That's what hurts. I know she knew that it would enrage me. I don't know why she did it. I never asked her for an explanation though. I never wanted one. I wanted her out of my life, as well as Emmett." I felt stupid all over again. I raised my hands in utter lack of power.

"Au contraire to you, I did ask for one." Jacob looked a head at the woods in front of us. "She came by two days after I talked to Emmett for a second time. I guess she found out what he did. She looked like shit and I was glad she did. Like you said, she fucking deserved it. She asked me to forgive her, but what I noticed was that she didn't ask to take her back. Not once did she ask that of me." He paused for a second. "Did Emmett ask you?"

"Loads of times. He even asked Grammy to talk to me." A scene I remember to well; not one of Emmett's shining moments.

"Well, Bella never asked that of me. I was glad she didn't; she knew when to stop and let things heal for me. I would have gone back and made the same mistake over again. When I asked her why she did it, she got the most somber look on her face. You know Bella, she's always so happy besides everything else in her life. I couldn't stand to see her this way. That instant I stopped treating her indifferently. I couldn't, it just wasn't in me. She cried some and told me she was just not in love with me anymore. Neither was she in love with Emmett, but she just wasn't in the relationship like I was. She told me she would never forget me and would always love me for who I was. And I believe her."

Jacob was silent for a few seconds. "Like you said, Hale. Bella isn't bad. She just doesn't have the best role modeling at home. You know how her mother is."

"I know…" The steam I had accumulated in my system wasn't gone yet. I could see it wasn't gone for Jacob either.

"If you still have her shadow following you, you shouldn't be fucking around Black." I said. He knew what I meant.

"I know."

"Then you know your shit really well. Don't fuck her over, because your charming smile will be gone." He knew what my sentence meant too.

All the anger in my body had made me extremely tired. I yawned against my will and stood up. Jacob silently followed me into the living room to wake up Leah. He pushed me aside and picked her up in his arms, and carried her to her bedroom. I noticed Embry, Quil and Seth were practically dead on the kitchen floor. Billy would probably be home in the morning, so I started to wash dirty glasses on the floor and bar.

Bella Swan and Emmett McCarty. Just two people now, away doing their lives, away from me. She deserved it. They both did, I know.

"Go to sleep Rose." Jacob walked in with cloths in hand, ready to do the dirty work that I was doing.

"I have hands and legs too you know." I winked at him and kept washing dishes.

"McCarty lost a good one."

"So did Swan."

That was the last of our conversation for the night.

"Get up, Leah." I pushed the black haired beauty over to the side. "I have shit to do today you know."

"Do it tomorrow." Leah grumbled and pulled the sheets back on her.

"No, dipshit. Get the fuck up." I hissed at her. I didn't have time for her lazy ass today. I needed to see Jasper. "Or I'm leaving you."

"Let me sleep a little longer." Leah whined again, a bit too loud for my taste. God I hate her in the mornings.

I groaned loudly in annoyance and went to wake Seth up. I carefully walked over to Jacob's room and knocked.

A few seconds later, an unkempt Quil opened the door. "Well, hello Mrs. Flower. Mornings sit on you well."

I closed my eyes, seeking for a drop of patience in my body to deal with Quil. I didn't have it. "Fuck off. Do me a favor; please tell Jacob and Seth I took Leah to her house. Thanks. Get up already, it's two pm," I sourly said.

"At least you said welcome this time." Quil winked at me and closed the door.

_Fucking eww._

I walked down the hallway to see Leah already standing in the doorway.

"Hurry the fuck up. I need Tylenol and sleep."

I smiled, and with Leah in toe we ran over to her house. She walked me to her car and hugged me.

"I love you, R." She took a step back. "Just talk to him."

I laughed nervously and fumbled with my keys. "I think I'm going to do that just when I get to Forks." I turned around and got in my car.

Leah leaned into the window. "Just drive safe, Rosie." She smiled, showing off her white and perfect smile.

I smiled back at her and started to pull out of the drive way. Never in my life had I driven this fast into Forks. I always took my time to catch in the different greens and browns. After a blink of an eye, I was parked in my drive way. I looked to my right to take a quick glimpse of Jasper's house. I noticed his parents weren't home. Instead, was a silver Volvo parked where his mother's car should be. _Strange_. Jasper didn't have friends with cars and money. Volvo's aren't cheap.

I turned off the motor and slowly got out of the car. I breathed in a deep gulp of air and exhaled bit by bit. My feet started to take me to Jasper's front door, but I cowered out and started to walk back home. No, Rosalie, be strong. It's only Jasper. I would start to walk towards his house and cower out again. I don't know how long I had been doing this, but Jasper opened his front door with a bang. Fucking prick scared me.

"Rosalie, just get the fuck over here." He didn't sound mad anymore.

I practically skipped over to his front porch, flew over the stairs, and gave him the biggest hug I had ever given him. "I'm sorry, Jazz. Really."

"Don't worry about it, bombshell. I'm sorry too!" Jasper hugged me back and caressed my head.

"When did you steal a car?" I laughed, as I sat down on the couch. I noticed a key chain was set on the living room table, so I picked them up and rattled them.

I heard his bathroom door close down the hall, so I quickly put the keys down where they had been laying before.

"I have a friend over, be nice. Although I'm sure that all you will do will be open your legs. I hope not, that's all what Forks has been doing in your absence," he whispered. I noticed he was wearing his stupid pijamas again; 'Bananas in Pijamas' shirt with black boxers.

As I heard the footsteps come closer, I sat up on the couch, wishing I had fixed my make up for this. _Stupid Jasper._ Finally, a tall figure walked into the living room and stopped at a halt. I took him in quickly, and _oh, fuck me._

There stood the boy I had forced myself to forget. The boy I had almost forced out of my mind. The boy who knew me by far the best. The boy who knows my real nasal laugh. The boy who I cried to for weeks. There stood the boy, in all his magnificence, I had once trusted with everything.

He stood tall and sturdy. With his jade green eyes wide open, staring at me. I noticed his hair color had not changed one bit; dark copper hair, with strands of brown showing now and then; his bangs got in the way of his eyes and his locks drooped over his ears and upper neck. His skin a pale ivory tone, perfect to go with his eyes and naturally chapped light red lips. I noticed he still had his lip ring; a product of his rebellion. His nose was a bit too long and straight, but perfect with his facial structure. His jaw was perfectly square to enunciate his face. His long eyelashes gave his eyes a deeper greenish color. I looked down to see he had a chain with a ring dangling. His fashion sense hadn't changed. A black leather jacket hung from his shoulders, a light blue sweater with a gray t-shirt underneath. His light blue tight jeans clung to his tone legs, coming to an end with black vans.

My breath hitched with all of his beauty before me. Mighty sight before my eyes.

"Rosie, meet Edward Cullen. Edward, meet my princess Rosalie Hale."


	5. It's All Misread

**Forks, I Love You**

**Chapter 5**

**I have some little arrangements for you guys. I would love if you could give me any criticism or opinions! I'm free to hear! I also wanted to tell you guys who inspired me for the physical characterization. When I first thought of Rose, I was keen on her being classy but extremely sexy; hard to put a face to that. I immediately thought of Emma Watson with a mix of Mischa Barton's sex vibes. Edward was easy in my mind, it had to be Tom Sturridge. Jasper is exactly as Jackson Rathbone (casted perfectly if I say so). Leah is a complete invention of my head. I didn't really base myself on someone for her. Bella is also an invention in my head. I wanted her to be edgier than what Meyer sorted her out to be. Emmett is exactly as Kellan Lutz. Jacob of course is TAYLOR LAUTNER! And I'm sorry, I wanted to make Mike Newton hot! For him I thought Chris Lowell was perfect.**

**RPOV**

His eyes, penetrating as they always were, covered my entire body. It felt as if he were taking me in, trying to conceive that I was actually standing in front of him. Time stopped; it was really him. I could see it in his eyes. Greenish orbs staring right through my soul. As he always had. I wanted to run, hug and kiss him all over. I also wanted to run towards him and rip all of his fucking face off, beat him to shit and spit all over his face. I was torn into two huge feelings, sucking oxygen out of my lungs little by little. Edward had always made me feel this way. Dipshit.

"Hi, Edward." I said, still looking purely at him. I tried to take a small breath.

"Nice to see you again, Rose." His tone was simple, detached.

"You two know each other? God, Forks is even smaller than my asshole." Jasper said. _Majorly gross_ …

"Yeah, we know each other from Seattle," Edward said, still not smiling at me. His frown still stung chillingly. I hated his frown.

"Figures. Now I'm not excited anymore," Jasper looked at me; the stupid motherfucker knew something was on me. I could tell by the way he looked at me.

"I guess I'll be going." I took a step towards the door. "Nice seeing you, Edward." I cringed at the tone of my voice.

I heard a small sigh; Jasper hadn't noticed. "You too, Rosalie."

I hadn't had the guts to look at him directly again, so I slowly looked up. His eyes were still on me, not even blinking. He smiled lightly, but just as quick as his features lit up, the smile went away. He lifted up his hand to brush away the hair that had fallen in front of his left eye.

His beautiful manly hands, still seemed perfectly soft but yet strong; and suddenly I saw it. He had a tattoo between his index finger and thumb; it was our symbol. Double infinity, two horizontal eights tainted his skin with black ink. He remembered me. That symbol had not been laid on his skin when I left. He still remembered me afterwards. He still cared; if he didn't, he would have it taken off. Yet it remained on his hand, the one he always held my hand with.

With this, I had the courage to look him in the eye. He knew I saw his hand. I smiled lightly and turned away. "See you at school," I said over my shoulder.

As soon as my words left my mouth, "I can give you a ride home, if you want."

My heart skipped another beat.

I turned back, looking at him. I felt Jasper's steamy eyes on the side of my face. He definitely knew something was up. I gave him a quick smile, trying to make is ease less. Didn't work of course.

"I live next door." I answered curtly. I really didn't know what to say. Edward always had that effect on me; leaving me without words.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you at school". He lightly shook his hair out of his face. I also could tell he was biting slightly on the right side of his lower lip; he was extremely nervous.

He had always done that…

"_Edward, she's so stupid. I really can't see what you think is pretty about her," I said, twirling my hair around my finger. When boys were around me I played a lot with my hair. "She's flat out ugly." _

_Edward shook his head again and sighed. I knew I was getting on his nerves, not that I really cared. It was the truth; he had the most awful taste in girls. _

"_Rose, the whole school wants to date Carmen, and she wants me," he answered, pushing his index finger into his chest emphasizing it was him she wanted. _

_We turned around the corner of the lockers, and walked to the right side of the hallway; like always our little route towards the doors. People would get out of our way; it was our little path. _

"_No, Edward, I'm sorry. That's bullshit and you know it. She doesn't want to date you, she wants to date your penis," I said shrugging, still twirling my hair. I could feel all the boys' eyes on me. I moved my head slowly as I spoke, as well as moving my lips to a certain rhythm as I followed the conversation. _

"_It's not like I'm against that," Edward shrugged. "I don't want her vagina twenty-four seven. I want her until I cum." He shrugged and opened the door for me. _

_I smirked at him and kept walking. We slowly trudged over to our favorite bench table and sat down. It was in the middle of all the little groups our school had. We didn't really fit into one. It was mostly Edward and Rosalie, Rosalie and Edward. We had our weird little routines: always did homework together, slept over at each other's houses at least twice a week and made lunch and ate the other's. _

"_She's flat out booooooring. How can't you see that?" I replied, resting my head against the palm of my hand._

_Edward looked at me puzzled. He moved his hands towards his chest and made movements of groping a set of tits. "How in the world is this boring?"_

_I felt a twinge of jealousy. I was supposed to have the best rack in the school. Nobody could stand up to me, inclusive Carmen. _

"_Well, whatever, she's not that pretty Edward. I'm sorry, I won't lie to you. _

"_Her tits don't bore me, Rose, neither does her ass."_

"_You are a charmer, Mr. Cullen. If girls really knew you and what a pig you can be."_

_Edward chuckled lightly and ran his left hand through his hair. God that hair. Hair I had never ever seen on a person before. It was complete sex hair. How could a fucking fifteen year old give off incredible sex vibes? Even to older women! I have to admit; my best friend does not look fifteen. He's fucking tall and sometimes doesn't shave and looks like a twenty year old. Even seniors at our school go for him. _

"_And there's my lady…" _

_I rolled my eyes and slowly looked over my shoulder. _

_Two benches away, sat Carmen with her stupid and ugly friends laughing hysterically, and not stopping, which was causing me serious nerve damage. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back in a sleek ponytail, her big boobs overflowed her pink blouse, her light brown eyes were practically sealed shut with mascara and eyeliner and her lips had a cheap lip gloss glow to them. To me, her beauty was in zero level. I really didn't understand what Edward saw in her. Was it really all body?_

"_Well, if you so think she is into you, why don't you go over and ask her out?" I inquired at Edward, smirking._

"_I might take the offer to do so." Edward said as he bit off his red apple. "I really have nothing to lose. I'm most definitely getting laid this week." _

"_Oh most definitely, but how about getting some herpes with that too? Does it come like a two for one package?" I smiled. I have a rule to never laugh at my own jokes. It ruins them completely. _

"_I heard she was a virgin." Edward's eyes lit up. "Better yet."_

_I smiled internally; I was a virgin. Boys looooooove virgins. _

"_What are you waiting for?" I asked again, really wanting to know if he was going to go through with it. "Ask her out". _

_Edward looked me straight in the eye. "I'm going to get a blowjob from the heavens today. Bet?" _

_I winced in disgust at his words, "no thank you, I don't like betting on your little dick." I took a moment to say these words. I wanted him to know I was the only girl that didn't see him like that. "It grosses me out what you do with it." And with that I let out my trademark face, arching an eyebrow and smiling lightly._

"_Low blow, Rose." Edward lightly chuckled. "Whatever you say, I'm still getting laid."_

_The worst part of it all was he did get sucked and fucked that afternoon. I happened to be watching T.V in Edward's living room, while I heard Carmen screaming and groaning like a hoard of pigs. The worst part of it all, I kept hearing them and imagining what an orgasm was like, since I never had one from a man before. The worst part of it all was in theory, I was the only girl who didn't think of Edward in that way, but I still wanted to try. The worst part of it was that I noticed when he asked her out; he started biting his lip, which meant he as nervous. If he was nervous, he actually cared; now that's the worst part of it all._

That night I couldn't sleep and I hadn't eaten anything. The same thoughts haunted my mind for a long time. How in fucking hell could he be in Forks? God almighty, the world is so fucking huge, and he ends up in fucking Forks? Life itself hates me to no extent. I couldn't even imagine school with him again. Of course he was going to be in ALL my classes. Jesus fucking Christ.

It was already five in the morning and I was up watching re-runs of e news. I observed the T.V carefully; watching Kim Kardashian run like a chicken with her had head cut off. Her show really caught my mind. What in bloody hell do people see in her? Her whole family is irrelevant. Might as well make a show about Leah, Jasper and I, and it would be much more interesting. Then my thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. These were the kind of thoughts Edward and I shared.

I rolled over and forced myself to sleep.

I could hear Jasper's stupid rocks beating against my window. It was probably my time to wake up. I sighed and rubbed my hands against my face.

"Hurry the fuck up, Rosalie. Wake up, beautiful sunshine." I could hear Jasper sing, in a Mary Poppins style.

I stormed off my bed and practically broke my window to yell at him. "Get the fuck up." I could hear Jasper singing downstairs. Damnit, only because I love the derp.

I looked at myself in the mirror, shower needed immediately. Today I had to look radiant, more than usual. I rummaged through my closet, looking for the perfect outfit. I do this all the time, but today was even more special than usual. Today I had to get it perfectly right. Nobody ever sees me in the same clothes; it's a rule of my life. I opted for a pearl white baggy shirt with black leggings, and dark brown smooth boots. I fixed it up with a golden long necklace that passed my breasts and a stylish hat. I took a bit of mascara and lit up my eyes. Next I covered my lips in clear MAC lip-gloss. I decided to bread my hair and leave heavy bangs covering my left eye. For last, I decided my favorite pale pink discrete Juicy tote was the one to use today.

I ran down the stairs, with a goal running through my head for today. Jasper noticed right away.

"What the fuck is between you and 'New Kid'? I saw you yesterday 'Petals'" he said curtly, taking the hat off my head and placing it on his. "Details, now."

"He was at my school in Seattle." I answered a bit too fast and the fucking prick caught me again.

"Well, I'll wait for the information. I'm driving the beamer today."

I appreciated that Jasper didn't dry to dig about Edward. I wanted to tell him, but in some time. The last thing I wanted was to uncover all my feelings again.

I walked into school with Jasper next to me. As always, we could feel people's eyes on us, especially me. It had always been this way with me, since I was a little girl. Everyone praised my beauty all the time. Random women would come up to my mother and emphasize about how angelic I was. When I went through puberty it got worse. Now men were the ones emphasizing how beautiful I was instead of women. It's not like I really care what women think, it's pure jealousy poring out of their eyes and mouths. I knew I was one to be looked at. Perhaps I accentuated more, now that I have a sex drive. I know I ooze sex vibes. The mistake girls make is leaving nothing for imagination. I'm a firm believer in Marilyn Monroe's philosophy. Keep creativity and imagination alive.

Jasper knew how I thought of myself, and _still_ didn't mind. I mean he really doesn't have word, he radiates he's amazing in bed vibes.

"I don't forget easily, Petals, just saying," Jasper said, returning the hat to my head. "Have a good day, Rosie." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and darted for the other side of campus.

I don't tell easily either, Jasper.

I looked back at the parking lot and my breath hitched. His stupid, shiny, amazing silver Volvo was parked far a way from mine. Fuck, it wasn't a dream.

I turned around and pushed my way through the school's main doors. Again, I could feel people's stares on my entire body. Figures, it's always this way.

"Rosalie!" I heard in a coughing nasal voice. _I hate that fucking voice and the owner._

I pretended I didn't hear Mike Newton, so I kept walking towards my AP History class.

"Rosalie!"

I sighed and stopped in my tracks; I was a master at this. I casually turned around to look who had called my name. That's when I saw the ball of mess that had been calling my name.

Mike had long blonde hair, with bangs lying over his eyes. Thick eyebrows hovered over his big blue eyes. I hadn't noticed before that the color of his eyebrows were a bit darker than his dirty blonde hair. His nose was long and had an upward tip at the end. His lips were light pink and full. He had not shaved for about two days; it was already noticeable. At the back of his neck, the end of his hair curled up; perfect length for a boy's hair. He was rather tall, but skinny. Skinny is not my thing at all. Skinny made him not enticing, nothing to look forward to. _BORING._

"What now, Newton?" We hadn't conversed in months; I didn't talk to him much anymore.

"Um, I have a project for you…" he answered, scratching his forehead. He seemed extremely nervous. "It's a writing project. I remember you like writing poems." He looked up at me, still incredible nervous.

"You and I don't write together anymore," I said curtly, aiming my gaze directly into his eyes. "We agreed on that." I brushed my bangs away, to enounce my point even more.

I noticed he was playing with his fingers. Insecure boys bore me to hell.

"Nobody writes like you," he said slowly, enouncing his point as well.

"Compliment taken, Newton, but still we don't write together. What is this about anyway?" I answered, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He flickered his hair out of his eyes with his hand, "I have a blog project. I've been writing a lot of poems lately and I want to publish them on the Internet. I thought with your amazing writing we could do something." He looked right into my face. "Just think about it, Rosalie. Really…"

I clicked my tongue against the top of my mouth, "you started the agreement." I still had my arms crossed, resentful. "You have another writer to work with."

Mike licked his bottom tongue and blinked a few times; he knew what I meant. "She doesn't measure up to this project."

"You chose." I let my arms fall to my sides this time.

"God, why are you so frustrating? Just think about it and fuck the agreement," Mike said exasperated. "It's an awesome project." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

I was too intrigued by this supposed project, Newton had that. Before he was too far away I asked, "does she know?"

Newton hesitated his step and looked over his shoulder at me, "yes, she took it quite well."

I raised my eyes and nodded. He understood my acceptance. I turned around and kept walking. This was superbly interesting. Mike Newton had turned down Isabella Swan for a writing job. Why in the world would he have turned down the girl he had been drooling over for forever to write with me? Could it be that Newton really did miss me?

I kept walking towards my class wondering about what Newton had said to me. Swan must have turned him down, I was sure of it. There couldn't be any other reason he would do such a thing. It wasn't my good looks that brought him to ask me. Thanks to him I had already forgotten Edward was in this very god forsaken building.

Still blinded from Newton's comment, I walked into my AP History class and sat down in a blazed state. This was too good gossip and I had to text Jasper.

Jazzy, Mike asked me to write with him. Get info

I smiled inwardly; Jasper wouldn't take long. I felt my phone buzz in my hand.

Already on it

I snickered and put my phone away. _Let the hell begin, get ready._ I carefully gazed around the room. Edward wasn't here. A frown lingered lightly on my lips. Part of me was ecstatic, another part on the other hand, was flat out sad. I guess he took History at a different hour.

I completely ignored Mr. Geller with her monotone voice through out the whole period. My mind kept racing through so many thoughts. What if he didn't even look at me? It made me infuriated that he had this effect on me. How dare he? He was the one to fuck it up. He was the one to blame.

I sighed and tried to pay attention. Mr. Geller's words simply passed through my eardrums as noise. He too, always had the same effect on me.

Next I had US government. I absolutely loved this class, even though most of my generation of Forks hated it. I guess they didn't like the use of knowledge much. This period flew by so quickly, like it always did. Edward wasn't in this class either. _MAJOR FUCK._

I walked rapidly to my next class, AP Literature, also one of my favorite classes, probably the favorite. I had already read all of the books on the school list, so Mr. Molina always gave me different books to read. Literature was the period I always skipped, never going to class. I fucking hated that nobody paid any attention to the poor old man. He probably thought I was a drowning depressed teenager with no future; HELL DID HE KNOW. Jasper said the old fuck had a crush on me. Jasper says all my male teachers want my ass. The thing is that they do. But in the end I am a class lady, and my grades aren't due to giving the teacher a bj during lunch.

When I walked in, I finally saw him; I stopped in my tracks. I looked down at my feet and kept walking. I would pretend I didn't see him. I lifted my gaze and kept walking to the back of the room, where I usually sat. Fucking Jasper interrupted my mind exploding thoughts by screeching out my name.

"Rose Petals!"

That's when I finally looked him in the eyes. All the nerves and impatience that had been building up in my stomach took its course up to my brain and exploded.

Edward was staring right back at me, right into my eyes. His eyes penetrated mine, burning my retinas to nothing. I wasn't going to break it, and neither was he. I finally broke the gaze to look at Jasper.

"Hi, Jazzy," I said in a smooth tone, leaving it to questionably sexy. I looked back at Edward; this time he was doodling on his notebook cover. I winced inwardly. "You know I don't like these seats."

"Yeah, but 'New Kid' likes these. Let's be welcoming, Petals, give back to humanity and such." Jasper stretched, letting his t-shirt rise a little above his noticeable 'V'.

I looked discretely back at Edward, and he was still fucking doodling. He knew this would piss me the fuck off again.

"Well, then, if you insist an ass licker," I hissed at Jasper, getting is attention instantly. "Then I'll sit here with you." I gave him a questioning look as I sat down next to him, leaving the prick in the middle of Edward and I. How fucking dare he.

For the few seconds I took Edward in, he looked as beautiful as he always did. His long bronze hair dangled in thick locks in front of his eyes. His lips red as they had ever been, slightly chapped though. The blackness of his eyelashes made his green eyes pop. I noticed he still had that Iggy Pop t-shirt he bought at the flea market, since he had decided to wear it today. He opted for dark blue faded jeans and some black converse. His traditional black leather jacket was hanging on the back of his chair. Again, he was a sight to see.

_I remembered I still had the shirts I bought at the flea market with him._

"How's your day been, Rosalie?" His voice made my insides shudder.

I turned to look at him nonchalantly. "It's been delightful, Edward."

"Not going to ask how my day is going?" He asked again, not lifting his eyes from his notebook.

Jasper looked at me strangely and inquired answers with his eyebrows. I blatantly ignored the bastard that was soon to be without genitals as well.

"Not at all." I smiled pleasantly with my comment. "Now Jasper, please inform me with what I asked you in my text."

"Tonight at Leah's," Jasper answered me. "What the fuck?" his lips mouthed at me.

"Secrets now, Rose?" Edward inquired, lifting up his gaze at the blackboard.

I was about to respond to his stupid remark, but the old dipshit we had as a teacher decided to call my name.

"Why hello Mrs. Hale. It's so nice to see you again in my class. Hope you're here to stay," he said in a nasty tone.

I looked over at him and smiled sourly. "Of course Mr. Molina."

"The dude picks on you because he can't pick your tits," Jasper snickered and I saw Edward clench his fist. Luckily, Jazzy didn't notice. "It's so obvious Rose. Jesus, I'm not even that obvious and I absolutely adore your rack."

The last comment was enough for Edward to look up at me with concern full in his eyes. I decided to ignore him and keep talking to Jasper.

"I think Leah has a thing for Jacob," I whispered. "Serious thing for Black." Jasper raised his eyebrows to the ceiling and back.

I could feel Edward's easy stare. Why was he here? How in the fucking world did he find me again? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to me for him to invade my spot, my home. Forks was mine, he could have the rest of the world if he wanted it, but not Forks. Forks was my hiding spot. He couldn't just walk back into my life. Not after what happened in Seattle. Life isn't as easy. He didn't and couldn't fix this one. Not after how shit went down. We weren't Rosalie and Edward anymore. We were separate people with separate lives. How fucking dare he move in to my forsaken town? At the end of it all, I know he hasn't changed one fucking bit. He's still the same Edward he had always been.

Literature finally finished and I was the first one out the door. I had a bad feeling about this whole fucking thing. Jasper was already friends with Edward and that was bad as it was. This meant I would have to see the prick's face all the time. I wasn't ready for this shit.

"'New Kid' follow us. We're headed for our drinking hole," Jasper said to Edward as we started walking to the cafeteria. I could feel everybody's eyes on me. Every whisper echoed in my ears. I could smell all the jealousy from the girls who walked beside me in the hallway. Bitches, Edward is far from being mine.

**EPOV**

I could smell her from here; her expensive Dior perfume sprinkled the air with her golden touch. She was fucking everywhere.

I looked up at Jasper and saw her silhouette in the doorway. _God, she was so fucking hot and beautiful._ My memory had made no fucking justice to her. Not many girls could be that elegant and sexy. No girls were like Rosalie Hale. Jesus, she hadn't changed one bit. Maybe she just got a bit bitchier, but that usually increases with age.

I looked behind Jasper, directly at Rose and nodded. She had to know I was talking to her.

Rosalie looked back at me. Her gaze icy, freezing my insides to icicles. But I kept my calm. There was no way in Satan's pit I was going to give her a satisfying reaction.

Her light blue eyes bored into mine. I could tell she had some black mascara on, which made them stand out even more than usual. Her thick eyebrows had a natural arc to them. She had always had that golden wavy hair, but never as long as she had it now. Even from where I was standing I could tell it was still silky. She had a small straight nose, matching her perfect eyebrows and eyes. Below her nose lay her lips; red from the cold, full and kissable. Next to her lower lip on the right was an extremely small freckle. I absolutely loved it. It gave her face an unnatural balance that drove me insane. Her tits as delicious as they were before were still the 36 C cup I remembered them to be. Her shirt hid her curves and flat stomach every man wanted to grope. Damn, she always had that touch of leaving it to imagination. Her long toned legs were hidden _again_, under black leggings and brown boots. She was a mighty sight to see.

Behind her all the boys were staring at her ass and legs. The worst part of it was that she knew what they were doing. Both her and all the other males knew that they were never going to get close; not one bit. That's how Rosalie worked. Years ago, every single male in school knew Rosalie wasn't one to put out.

"Hurry up, 'New Kid'" Rosalie said smirking at me. She crossed her arms and cocked her head to a side. Jasper looked at me and back at her. I felt as though he knew something was up.

I picked up my jacket and backpack, and started to walk towards the cafeteria with Jasper barely taking breaths from all the talking he was doing.

"Leah asked me to go down to La Push today, you have to come with," he said to Rosalie, who seemed to be thinking hard of something. If I knew her the way I thought I did, I knew what was on her mind.

"Is this about Black?" she answered, not looking at him but at the cafeteria doors at the end of the hall.

"Fuck yeah, I need details urgently. Sorry 'New Kid', I would invite you but our friend Leah is a harpy from hell. She doesn't do good with newcomers," Jasper snickered. "But damn the heavens, Clearwater is getting bitchier. Thank you Sam!"

Rosalie didn't answer quickly, but after a few seconds she responded. "Um, Jazzy, I'm going to get a book out of the library. I'll meet you after school." She turned on her heel and walked away from us.

"Fuck you Rosalie, I got 'New Kid' with me now," Jasper laughed, turning away from her too. "

I watched her beautiful hair bounce against her back as she walked away. Her tall figure disappeared around the corner down the hall. She always did that; fucking disappears.

"Some sight, huh," Jasper said. "That's Rose Petals."

"Yeah, she had all the male population fighting over her at our other school," I answered. "Probably the same here."

"Just say you're sorry." Jasper was counting some coins he had pulled out of his pocket. "Or force an apology out of her. It actually does work if it's done correctly."

I didn't answer and casually looked over my shoulder. She was standing at the end of the hallway. I was hell as sure she wiped a tear away from her face and turned away.

That was the last I saw of Rosalie during the whole week.


	6. Just Fake It Baby

**Just some thoughts before the story; when I thought of Gran, I couldn't think of anybody else but Helen Mirren! Thought I should share! I thought of her while I wrote out the character! Victoria had to be Evan Rachel Wood with red hair. **

**Forks, I Love You**

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

Thanks all the fucking emotion I had on Monday, I got a disgusting cold. I was out cold through Tuesday to Friday. Jasper had come to see me and demanded an explanation for my weird behavior around Edward. I blatantly refused.

"I don't give up easily Rose Petals," was his fucking quote during the whole week.

I couldn't give a rat's ass about his patience; it was my patience that was running short. It was a fucking Saturday morning and I was finally feeling better. I looked out my window, which casually headed towards Jasper's window. The minute I opened the window, there was the stupid blonde with his face plastered to the window.

"Are you done fucking hibernating?" Jasper yelled from his window. As he said this, he rested his head against his hand. "I was a bout to belt out the song from 'The Sleeping Beauty'. I know you think I have an angelic voice."

"Shut the fuck up and get your bony ass up here." I sealed the window shut. I needed to get out of the fucking house today.

"Rosie sweetie, get _your_ ass down here. Jasper wants breakfast," I heard my grandma yell from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled internally; I could never ignore my Gran.

Immediately I ran downstairs to greet her, practically scampered through the dining and living room, finally reaching the kitchen doors. Gran had already gone grocery shopping without me; bags of bagels, cereal, fruit, meat and vegetables on the counter, practically falling over.

I skipped over and gave Gran a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have happily gone with you to the store."

Gran looked up and down, "well you are feeling better sunshine. Thought a bit more of beauty rest wouldn't do ya harm after the hell of a cold you got. Now Jasper," she said tapping her nails on the marble counter, "you are obviously a man, how do I say politely that I don't want a date?"

Jasper practically spit out the half of a bagel he stuffed in his mouth. "Excuse me, Gran, but what the hell?"

"The fucking scumbag of Dr. Gerandy won't leave me alone. He kept following me through every aisle of Wal-Mart," Gran exclaimed as she put away bags and bags of fruit and vegetables.

"Gran, may I say I fucking love you. Will you marry me?" Jasper said, jumping off the counter and kneeling in front of my grandmother.

"No, you may not," I said, smiling slyly as I took a bag of broccoli from Gran, and put it away in the fridge. Jasper followed my lead.

"Oh Jasper, you know who to make a lady smile," Gran said, waving her hand in the air. "Rosie, find yourself a gentleman like Jazzy here. Not like that Everett."

Jasper howled in laughter practically throwing everything off the counter. I didn't even bother correcting her, Jasper did it for me.

"Emmett, Gran. His name is Emmett."

"I don't fucking care," Gran chuckled, "I never learned his name anyway."

Gran was an amazing woman. She married at the very young age of 19 and got pregnant to a man she wasn't in love with. From all the stories I've heard from her, I guess she couldn't be with the man she truly loved. He had passed away in some car accident. Gran always loved talking about him. She was a strong willed woman, impressively open-minded for her age. Few women like her spoke their mind. If Gran was famous for something, it was for her mouth, just like me. Cuss words were like her prayers; they were practically in every sentence. Gran was the ideal feminist woman. She was so beautiful, even though her old age. Se had a square face, giving her angular features. Her eyebrows had a natural arch to them, hovering over her light blue eyes, always with mascara and eyeliner. She had a long straight nose, perfectly sculptured. Her lips were by far her best feature; I assume I got mine from her. She had an elegant body, tall and thin. A pearl beaded necklace always ornamented her neck. I had never seen Gran underdressed, just like the lady she was. With the years that went by, I noticed wrinkles started to appear at the edge of her eyes, forehead and hands. Didn't matter her age, she was still a gorgeous woman.

"Well, Dr. Gerandy invited me to his gala dinner. Rosie please come with me, don't leave me alone with that awful man," Gran begged, reaching out for my hand. I didn't hesitate and hugged her.

"You've beaten me to explain my invitation, Gran," Jasper said, winking at my grandmother. I smiled inwardly again. I loved how Jasper treated her. "You know my father, well, he's organizing it. So he asked me to invite you both to go. Gran don't worry, you won't have to sit with Dr. Gerandy. You will be at our table."

"Is all your family going sweetie?" Gran asked Jasper, handing him the other piece of bagel he hadn't eaten.

"Of course, even Jane is going," Jasper answered smiling. "I imagine you have clothing to wear. This even is pretty uptight. Only the top notch people are going." He made a sickened face to accompany his sentence.

"Oh, Jasper, learn from your enemies." Gran winked at him. "I'm going to take a long bath, you two play along in the kitchen. Rosie, would you mind making lunch. Jasper will you stay please?"

"Of course Gran, I'll stay just for you. Rosalie doesn't really deserve my company right now," Jasper said, giving me the evil eye.

"Hey Rosie, don't be bitchy to Jasper, ey," Gran smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Beautiful girl…"

I waited for Gran to walk up the stairs, so I would be free to give Jasper the shit I wanted.

"You talked to Alice, I can see it all over your face," I said concerned for him. He looked extremely tired. I walked over to the sink, turned it on and washed my face. I leaned against the counter in front of the sink and crossed my arms. Jasper imitated my movements, but on the other side of the kitchen, resting his head against the wall.

"James went to pick her up from school yesterday," Jasper said, lowering his tone of voice. "She kept looking back at me."

I didn't know what to say, I mean, he knew how I felt about the whole Alice situation.

"She's really dumb, Jasper. I think you should finally look at someone else, Hun."

"Easy for you to say, you're not in love with Emmett anymore," Jasper said, looking up at me while crossing his arms again.

"Jazz, I just don't think that you should be waiting for her anymore. Chances come and go, I mean there are loads of girls loving you as well, just from afar. Everyone knows that you can't see anyone but her." I walked around the main table in the middle of the kitchen to get to Jasper.

He looked up at me and shrugged, "you know I don't talk about this. Thanks for making me feel better." I gave Jasper a big bear hug, and that was enough for him to start bawling in my arms.

We slowly walked into the living room, and sat down on Gran's white leather couch.

"Gran still doesn't know that I spilled spaghetti sauce on her cushion right?" Jasper asked worryingly, practically wringing the pillow.

"She knows, she didn't get that mad though," I winked at him. "Don't force it down. It get's worse, that's what a certain someone told me." I nudged him in the ribs; he knew what I meant really well.

"I'm good now. How about you bring me a little ice cream for breakfast and watch 'The Walking Dead'?" Jasper said, stretching his whole body out and laying one leg on my lap.

I looked down at his leg in disgust, and with two fingers pushed it off my lap. "How about I put your little hand in the kitchen disposer? Sorry, making pancakes for Gran."

Jasper helped me through out the whole morning with cleaning and such. The bastard even helped wash my baby beamer. It's needless to say, Jasper supposedly doesn't clean. His family is disgustingly rich, and has a maid. Although she cleans the whole house, I have a feeling Jasper won't let her touch his room, he does it himself. Knowing Jasper, he probably didn't feel _that_ comfortable being that rich. From what I knew from his past, he was horribly poor.

I'm probably one of the luckiest girls on this planet, for I've never known what it is like to not having money. Daddy is the CEO of a law firm company, and thanks to him I've never suffered from any necessity. Remembering Daddy always made me sad; I knew it had been way too long to go see him. He was probably just as sad as I was.

Jasper interrupted my thoughts by reading my mind, "Rose Petals, how long has it been since you've seen your dad?"

I sighed before I answered. "A long time, Jazz, maybe just too long."

He knew to leave it as that. If I wanted to talk about Daddy, I would start the conversation. I glanced over at Jasper, and I instantly knew Daddy would love him. I smiled inwardly. Someday I would take Jasper to meet my father, before things took their course.

Of course Jasper says he wants to watch 'The Walking Dead', but I know his guilty pleasure was 'Gilmore Girls'

"God have we been watching 'Gilmore Girls' for three hours? I could go for more. Lorelei is a total milf!" Jasper said, smiling slyly at me. "But my mom will go hysterical on me if I don't start to get ready for tonight." He stood up and gave me a kiss on the temple. "Knock 'em dead beauty."

Jasper got up and took his plate to the kitchen, and I followed with my own. Gran had sat down with us to watch, but she says that the show is complete shit. She prefers 'The Walking Dead', so he was out on the porch reading some romance novel.

"Rose, please be ready at eight. The gala is at nine thirty and don't be late because I will kill you , goodbye." Jasper walked out of the living room, and with that I heard a thud that was the front door.

"Was that Jasper, sweetie?" I heard Gran holler from the staircase.

"Yes, Gran, you should probably start getting ready!" I answered walking towards the staircase. I looked up to see her standing on the top of the stairs.

"How about we get ready together?" Gran smiled at me. "I think I have something you might want to wear." She winked her left eye. I jogged up the stairs and followed Gran into her bedroom.

God, Gran's room was amazing. Her bedroom gave the air of being home to a queen, exactly like Gran. The walls were painted a light gray tone with a large chandelier hovering in the middle of the room. Her king-sized bed was centered against the wall. I loved her bed; it was fucking glory to sleep on it. The bedding was a pastel purple, with a light brown headboard. Two white fluffy pillows lay against two bigger pillows, just as soft looking, that were against the headboard. At the end of the bed there was a large beige upholstered bench. Above her headboard, lay a porcelain angel with a bow and arrow that my grandfather had given to her. To the left, adjacent to her bed, was a large window, the size of the wall. Gran had the white curtains open, so you could see Fork's maze of forest. Next to her bed on the right, was a small cabinet, with a white lamp and a vase of light pink roses. (Gran's always loved roses). Not too close to the cabinet was her custom-made amazing sit in dresser. Every piece of it was made out of mirrors and the crystal knobs for every drawer. As you got ready you could see every angle of yourself. Perfect for someone who absolutely loved herself. Next to the huge mirror of her dresser on the left side, hung two vanilla scented candles from the ceiling. On the right side of her dresser stood a woven kaki garbage can. White carpet flooded her entire room. On the left side of her room was a door that led to her just as amazing bathroom.

"What did you get me Gran? I hope nothing expensive," I said, knowing Gran had done quite the opposite.

"You sit tight, I know you are absolutely going to love it. But first take your shower, honey." She shooed me off, guessing she wanting to hold the surprise longer.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, then led myself out of the room. Finally in my own room, I undressed and tossed my pajamas in the dirty clothes basket. I walked in opened the curtains; I loved to shower looking at the woods. I always did this because I was sure that no one could peek in.

Gran had built my bathroom and bedroom without even asking what I liked, and she hit every spot to perfection. My bathroom was painted with beige walls. I had a white chest of drawers where I stored all my towels and hygiene products, standing on the left side of the door. Gran had somehow made a sink incorporate to the chest of drawers; her wicked ideas. On top of the sink hung a huge square mirror. On each side of the mirror were also hung lamps. On the chest of drawers were a magnifying mirror and a silver clock. On the right side of the door was a large window, which had long light brown drapes at its side. In front of the window sat a little white stool with a white cushion on top. Next to the window was white bookshelf that also had my favorite towels on the top shelf, on the next shelf was a large woven box with sponges, next shelf was a picture frame of my father and I when I was little and on the bottom shelf my shampoos and hair products. Adjacent to the bookshelf was my large porcelain tub. Next to the tub was small shower, with glass doors, just in case I had to have a quick shower. Pearl white tile covered my entire bathroom floor.

I decided to take a bath today; I was going to need it. I only had Gran, because I knew Leah would absolutely refuse to come with me. She hated this kind of shit.

I filled up the tub with warm water and pored some soap so I could have a bubble bath. When it was finally ready, I slowly slid into the tub, enjoying every second of it.

Until, FUCK IT TIMES A MILLION.

If this was a benefit for the hospital of Forks, and it was the only hospital in this town, which could only mean one thing. _Edward Cullen was to be at that stupid gala. _

My breath hitched. It was true; he _was_ going to be there. Mr. Cullen was also a surgeon back in Seattle; he had to have the same job here.

I closed my eyes and put my head under the water. I counted for at least ten seconds and went back up.

There was no was no way in hell this was going to be the nice and tranquilizing bath I thought it would be. I heard Gran hollering my name; how long had I been in the bath? I stood up in a quickly, and picked up the towel next to the tub to dry myself.

Jesus, _Edward Mother Fucker Cullen_ was going to be there.

I was completely dry when I walked out of my bathroom to see what Gran had laid on my bed; a black long dress, perfect for the occasion. I wrapped a towel around my wet hair so I wouldn't splatter anything. I ran naked towards the dress and lifted it up. God, it was gorgeous, but it looked slightly familiar. _Really_ familiar if you asked me.

I carefully blow-dried my hair, so it wouldn't get frizzy. For the last time I brushed my long hair in front of the mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw was a beautiful girl, with soft porcelain skin. Blue round eyes covered with jet-black eyelashes. Her nose was straight and with a distinguished little point to its end. Under her nose lay a set of round and full pink lips. She had long blonde wavy hair, the length reaching her breasts. She was breathtaking. I smiled to myself, thanking how lucky I was to be this beautiful.

I looked down at my breasts. I was completely proud of them. I was a lucky C cup girl. My hands couldn't cover them. They were perfectly round, obviously drooped a small bit, but that is natural with all girls. One of my fingers traced the side of my body, starting from the bottom of my breast to the top of my thigh. Again, my sight lifted up to the mirror and I smiled again. I thanked God I was so beautiful.

Gran entered my bathroom and winked at me. "Stop admiring yourself! I want to see the dress on you."

I smiled back and followed her as she picked up my dress. "We're getting ready in my room. No peeking until I'm done with you."

Gran looked absolutely beautiful. Her make-up was already done, and perfectly I might add. Her blue eyes popped thanks to the smoky eye shadow she had applied. Light pink blush lay on her cheekbones. Her lips looked perfectly sculptured with the clear MAC lip-gloss she had on. Gran was a stunner, even for her age. I wish I were too look like that when I'm her age.

Gran sat me down on her stool and faced me away from the mirror. "I said no peeking, eh Rosie." Her smile transmitted to mine.

It took very long for Gran to put on my make-up. I didn't mind, I knew she would leave me even better than I could myself. I knew she was ready when she chuckled. My eyes popped open when I heard her, and she moved the stool so I was in front of the mirror; my breath hitched.

She had pulled one big lock of hair away from my face, and pinned it up with a diamond bobby pin to a side. My skin looked made or porcelain thanks to the base she had used. She had defined my eyebrows with brown eyebrow pencil, but not too exaggerated. Black glimmered eyeliner covered my top lid, and at the end it lifted to a tip, giving my face a vintage glamour look. Light pink cheekbones enlightened my face. Finally, my full lips drew attention to how red they were. I loved how I looked, breathtakingly beautiful.

I looked up at Gran and smiled at her. "Thank you so much."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "It's nothing, you beautiful girl."

I got up and helped Gran with her dress. God, she was breathtaking. Her dress was a light gray marble tone with a 'V' neck, but not too revealing, age appropriate. At her ribcage, she had a silver sequin peace of cloth tied to a side, and it hung almost all the down to length of the gown. The sleeves were the interesting part of the gown. One side was cut open and long, all the way to her waist; the other sleeve was complete cutting at the length of her bicep. To accompany the dress, she wore a snake-like diamond necklace, which coiled around her neck with a huge sapphire and a matching ring of the same jewel.

It was my turn to put on my dress. Gran helped me slowly into it, but I kept wondering where I had seen it before.

"Gran, where have I seen this dress?" I asked her as I looked down at my gown

"Honey, I used this dress when I attended my first gala along with your grandfather." She winked again as she walked to her closet to pick out her shoes.

"Oh my fucking God, Gran, this dress is vintage?" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. "It's gorgeous. You must have looked drop dead gorgeous."

"Rosalie, sweetie, nothing compared to you. Look at the mirror." She said, lifting her head up in the air, inspecting how I looked and approving.

I slowly looked at the mirror and my breath _hitched again_. Gran's black gown fitted my perfectly, tight in the spots in needed to be. The straps went around my neck, curving their way around my breasts snuggly, leaving a slight opening between them. Silky fabric fitted my waist and curves to perfection. At mid thigh, the gown had a little opening, showing completely my left leg. The gown had a small train to the right side. Gran handed me a pair of simple black heels, the dress said so much, so I couldn't use heels that were too attention calling.

My cellphone rang from my bedroom so I ushered myself to take the call. I could see Jasper's face plastered to the screen.

"Jasper were ready," I said without any drop of patience.

"We're going in your car. Victoria called, there's a party afterwards, take a change of clothes. I already called Leah and she says to call her when we leave the Gala. We are getting hammered!" Jasper said so quickly I barely understood.

I hung up and opened my closet. I picked out a simple dress; blue loose tank top sewn to a white and black striped skirt, perfect outfit for an after-party.

"Going out after?" I heard Gran's voice from my bedroom door.

I grimaced and looked at her. "Can I?"

"Of course you can Rosie! When have I prohibited you to go out silly? Hurry up, the Whitlocks are waiting for us.

We walked down and out of the house. I didn't really analyze what Jasper's mother was wearing; she never really had any taste. Jasper au contraire, looked incredibly good for what he was wearing. Only Jasper could get away with this. He was wearing a silver tuxedo, with a black vest underneath and a white dress shirt, with a black bow tie. His black dress shoes went perfectly with his vest.

"You outdid yourself, Jazzy."

"So did you, Rosalie." He said, walking over to hug me. "You look fuckably fantastic!" He managed to whisper in my ear. I smiled feebly at him.

"I tried to get him to change, it never works," Jasper's mother complained, putting her hand on her hip.

"But Miranda, he looks extremely good, let the boy dress himself," Gran said, smiling at Jasper.

"I don't have a choice Helen," she said to Gran, "let's go, Jane. Robert let's get in the car, we're going to be late. Jasper you coming with or with Helen?"

"I'll meet you there. Ladies here can't drive with heels," Jasper said, walking towards me and I have him my beamer's keys.

Miranda Whitlock smiled at her son, knowing she had raised him well. "Sounds good, Jasper. Be careful." She pointed her finger at him and he laughed. Mrs. Whitlock walked away briskly and got into her Mercedes SUV.

"Ready ladies?" Jasper said as he started to walk towards my BMW.

The drive was rather quick, knowing Jasper he was going way over the speed limit. I noticed Gran couldn't give a fuck.

We got to the hotel where the Gala was going to be held; nothing but extreme luxury. I knew this had to be Victoria Richelieu's Hotel, given the huge name across the entrance in bright lights.

The three us walked in quickly, since we were running late. Jasper led the way to the ballroom, where the even was going to be held. The ballroom was extremely gorgeous. White chairs with red ribbons tied to the top part and white tables with red centerpieces made a mosaic pattern in the room. There was a huge platform all the way across the room, with a black microphone stand in the middle. An orchestra was seated on the left side of the room, leaving a huge gap so the attendees could dance.

I had hawk eyes, and for a very good reason. I knew the motherfucker was going to be here. When we walked in, Mrs. Richelieu was speaking about how important it was to raise money for the new hospital wing for the children and more blab that was so made up and cheesy. Behind Mrs. Richelieu stood the rest of her family, Mr. Richelieu and their two children, Victoria and James. Victoria had an amazing velvet black dress on, with strange white lace rectangles on her chest and black pumps to go with her gown. Her brother James, with a jet-black tuxedo, dressed just like his father.

Jasper, Gran and I sat down at our table with the rest of the Whitlocks. Finally the Richelieu's speech was done. I noticed that once James was off the stage, Alice went over and hugged him. Jasper stiffened next to me. I couldn't help notice how beautiful Alice's dress was. Soft pale beige, with some pearl beads sewn to the top and a tight fighting bottom, she matched it with black pumps with a strap buckle. She looked absolutely stunning; I had to admit, Jasper did have good taste. Alice had always had good taste in clothing.

"I look better." Jasper leaned in my ear and winked.

"Of course you do sweetie." I answered, winking back.

First plate was served, but I wasn't hungry at all, so I didn't touch it. Neither did Gran. Jasper ate both of our plates.

Music came on and Jasper asked Gran to dance. I watched them move with such grace, it seemed they were both good at everything. For starters they were excellent at looking good. I probably watched them for a long time, since I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked to see who it was, I stopped breathing completely.

There stood Edward Cullen, in all of his glory, behind my chair with his hand extended.

"May I have a dance with you miss?" he said, his voice dripping with honey. His green eyes bored into mine, his bronze locks sweeping in front of his forehead. He was dressed into a shimmery navy blue tuxedo, fitted exactly to his body. He stopped smiling, due to me not answering him, his eyebrows moved in concern.

I looked directly into his eyes and answered, "you better not grope me when we dance."

He looked surprised but pleased, and took my hand. He guided me to the dance floor. I was so nervous I could feel my armpits starting to sweat. He was here, taking me to dance. Shit, shit. Every step seemed like a stumble. He was here, asking me to dance, wanting to be with me again. I kept swallowing because my mouth kept producing saliva. Please, I just want to be on the dance floor already.

We finally stepped foot on the dance floor, and he swirled me so I would be directly in front of him. His face was inches from mine. His green eyes boring completely into mine. His beauty so breathtaking, it made me numb. Edward Cullen was in front of me after two years of not knowing from each other what's so ever.

**EPOV**

In front of me, Rosalie Hale stood after two years of completely stopping communication between us. There she stood in all her power and beauty, stopping the world on its hinge.

"At last…" I said, admiring her long blonde locks. Actually, admiring every bit of her. From every string of hair, to every round curve of her perfect body. I glanced down at her red lips, enticing me to devour them in one kiss.

"At last what Cullen?" she answered, with a bit of spite to her tone. I took her left and in mine and placed my own on her hip. I noticed her eyes widened a bit, but she let it lay on the spot. I stepped a bit closer to her, and put her right hand on my shoulder.

"At last we dance after two fucking years." I replied bluntly. I knew she loved my bluntness.

She glanced up at me from under her eyelashes, and I could feel my dick hardening already. _With one fucking look_. She knew she had that effect on me.

"Well, you moved into my town. It was bound to happen sooner or later. You stalked me," she answered, smiling slightly. "Why are you here?"

"My father got sick of the city." I looked down and smirked. I remembered she hated short answers for questions that required a long one.

"Bullshit." She rolled her eyes and glanced up again. "I don't like to repeat myself."

"The night is long, Rose."

She glanced up again and gave me a dirty look. After that we danced a bit more, after I answered her the right way. "We have all night Rosie to tell you what you missed."

She glanced up at me and gave away the most beautiful smile I had seen on a girl. Her ivory white smile made me smile back at her as well.

"Actually, there's an after-party if you are interested…"

"I'm in. Is there alcohol?" I asked smiling, as I twirled her again to the beat of the music.

"It's going to be all the stolen booze from here," she answered winking. I noticed I didn't have to put her hand on my shoulder this time.

"I don't really care about booze. I care about talking," I whispered. "I don't care about the rest."

She nodded in acceptance. Even though we hadn't talked in over two years, I still felt I knew her. She was still the same Rosie she had always been, maybe just a little bit more gorgeous. Everything just went wrong before. I knew I hadn't dealt with our shit the best way, but she hadn't either.

I saw Jasper walking towards us, giving us a funny look.

"Hey 'New Kid', didn't think I'd find you here," Jasper said, arching an eyebrow and Rosalie immediately let go of me. _Fuck_, what insignificant progress I had went to shit.

"My dad's a major surgeon at Fork's General Hospital," I answered glancing quickly at Rosie.

"Well you're welcome to our party. Well actually it's Victoria and James Richelieu's party," Jasper said, shrugging. I noticed he said James' name in a sly way.

"Actually, Rosie invited me. I think I'm sick of champagne, I need harder shit," I said, smiling at Jasper.

He smiled back and patted my arm, "that a boy! Meet you at the car, got a leak this tank." He walked away quickly, directly to the men's room.

"Um, how about I follow you there? I have no idea where I am." I put my arms in my pockets, resigning to the idea that she would let me touch her again.

Rosalie lifted her gaze up to my eyes and nodded. "I have to go talk to my grandmother. I'll wait for you outside the gate of the hotel. I won't take long." With that she walked away, heading towards one of the tables all the way in front of the stage.

"She's a knockout, isn't she?" I heard Jasper say, already next to me.

"Why are you asking? You have eyes yourself," I said, doubting his intentions with Rosalie.

Jasper looked at me and as if he read my mind, he answered, "it's obvious I'm not in love with her. 'New Kid' I thought you were smarter than that."

I didn't know quite what to answer, so I kept quiet.

"She won't tell me what happened in Seattle. Was it hardcore shit?" Jasper asked, fumbling to unbutton his buttons at the end of his shirt.

I kept quiet again, not really wanting to answer his question. It actually wasn't any of his business.

"Just make amends to her," Jasper said as we walked out of the main entrance.

I smiled feebly at him, "Rosalie told me she would wait for me at the main gate of the hotel."

"That sounds fine with me. Edward, I'm just her best friend." He said this so knowingly of my thoughts.

I walked towards my car, my pride and joy, at the same time I texted my father I was going to party where Rosalie was going to be at.

Immediately the man answered my text.

**Good thing, son. See you at home. Details tomorrow. **

He talks like a girl. I knew my father really loved Rosalie like a daughter.

I quickly drove out of the parking lot and made my way to the main gate. As I went over the speed bump next to the security check in, I saw a red BMW. It had to be Rosalie's car. I saw Jasper in the driver's seat and Rosalie waving to me in the passenger's. Jasper indicated with his hand to follow me and drove off. Jasper was a maniac on the road, but fuck so was I.

Jasper finally slowed down when we got to a private apartment complex, that even had security check in just like the hotel. After Jasper indicated that I was with them, the security guard let me in. We drove in a maze of apartments when we finally reached the last one at the end of the road. It seemed rather expensive if you asked me.

Bunches of cars were parked all around the road, with girls and young men piling themselves on the stairs reaching the door of the apartment. I parked right behind Rosalie's car.

Rosalie had changed clothes, and had a loose blue tank top tucked into a tight black and white stripe skirt that reached above her knee. She had pulled up in her hair into a loose ponytail. Fuck me, she still looked absolutely hot.

"Ready to party like Forks only knows how, Edward?" Jasper asked, raising his hands behind his head. Rosalie only smiled at him, as if she knew something.

"Yeah right dude, I bet if we make a shot contest Seattle would still win," I said, winking at Rosalie. She merely acknowledged my wink.

I barely could make out any of the apartment, due that it was dark, but I could see it was probably top-notch property. We walked up the stairs with loads of people behind us. Jasper opened the door and practically jumped in.

"Let Fork's finest gentleman teach you a little bit of alcohol," Jasper practically bellowed, and didn't really give a shit about people staring at him in wonder. He made his way pleasantly to the bar. That was the end of his sobriety for the night.

Rosalie let Jasper make a fool out of himself various times. She had scolded him that she wasn't going to take care of him, not that he cared much. I noticed Jasper kept talking Alice Brandon. I had met her at school, a bit too talkative for me, but she wasn't bad or anything. She was actually pretty hot; short black hair and wide brown eyes, with nice tits and a big ass. I'm a sucker for asses.

Rosalie told Jasper to shut up about her, because she was here with her boyfriend. Jasper sent her politely to shit.

I looked casually over my shoulder to look at her with James Richelieu groping her all over. Rosalie would make comments about how they should get a room. That was for sure, you would never see Rosalie Hale doing that kind of shit. _Classy motherfucker. _

She introduced me to Victoria Richelieu, the hostess of the infamous party. She was extremely hot, vixen type. She had long wavy red hair, with dark blue eyes. Very few gingers are beautiful, and she was extremely fucking hot. I couldn't help notice discretely that she had a rather large rack, even though Rosalie was way better.

"From Seattle? God I miss the city. I hate little towns. At least Port Angeles isn't as small as Forks. God Rosalie what the fuck are you doing there?" Victoria complained, as she served herself another vodka with pineapple juice.

"My grandmother decided to live here, Vic, she's everything to me," Rosalie answered seriously. She raised her glass to her mouth and took a small sip.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but I see some idiots throwing one of my dad's recognition statues. Be right back," Victoria rolled her eyes and grimaced. She walked away yelling bunches of insults towards the two guys that were throwing a small trophy like a baseball.

"She's something," I said simply, and leaned against the rail of the porch. You could see Washington's greens from where we were standing.

"She's infamous. I love her. She made my adjusting to Forks easier," Rosalie said, defending her, as if I was insulting her.

"Don't get me wrong, I liked her," I said shortly, defending myself. Someone had a fucking mood.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward?" Rosalie cut me short, looking directly into my face. "Now."

I remained silent for a few seconds. "I didn't know you were here, Rosie, I swear. My father quit in Seattle. He's about to retire and wanted some place quiet. So did Esme. They chose Forks. I had no say whatsoever." I looked up at her. "I'm telling the truth."

That seemed good enough for her.

"You did some nasty shit down in Seattle, Edward. I'm not over it, nor will I be for a while."

Her face in the moonlight seemed painfully beautiful.

"You did some nasty shit as well. You're not that innocent either."

"You started it." Rosalie gave me the nastiest of glares. "Don't forget that."

"I didn't start shit, Rosalie. Jesus, when will you fucking believe me?" I clenched my fists. I knew getting off on her wasn't going to help anything.

"Give me reasons to," she replied simply, turning her back to the party and leaned against the rail. "That's all you have to do."

"I want reasons to even start giving mine," I said, looking at her. So beautiful, so striking. God, she was god's gift to manhood. All night I had noticed men gazing at her tits and ass, making me want to rip their eyes out with my nails. She was so sexy, making every man want to fuck her then and there. But she was a rose; you needed to do it tenderly, because she had thorns.

She merely looked up at me, with no expression on her face at all. "You're the same, you know."

I quickly glanced at the party, noticing that nobody was paying any attention to us, due to Jasper practically stripping on the kitchen table. I used this to walk to the other side of the porch out of sight of the party. Rosalie was already invisible to the rest of the building.

"You seem the same yourself." I smiled at her, and she returned it for the first time tonight.

Rosalie turned towards me. God her tits were right in front of me. Those delicious tits made my mouth water, just to think of her pink nipples in between my fingers. But I was a gentleman, and didn't even look down at her chest. At least not when she had that heart stopping face of hers.

"I think we'll be okay, Edward." She blinked and glanced at the forest.

"Remember when we first kissed?" I asked; I knew I was running on hot fire with the question I had just made.

She was quiet for a long time until she answered, "what about it?"

"What about what?" I heard a female voice from the door.

We both glanced up to see a tan and tall boy and girl in the doorway. They both seemed Indian Americans, actually both quite beautiful. I'm not one bit gay but the young man seemed rather attractive for the female sex.

"Uhm, Rose, Jasper is really bad off. We should take him back to Forks," the girl said, only looking at Rose. I felt a bit of awkward tension from Rosalie.

"Sure, uhm, Leah and Jacob this is Edward Cullen, a friend from Seattle," Rosalie answered her friend immediately.

Leah was actually extremely beautiful; tall and tan with long black hair. She had almond dark brown eyes and full lips. A bit too tall for my tastes, but she was still hot. Jacob was a bit taller than she was, having the same copper colored skin and black hair.

"Nice to meet you," Leah answered in a horse voice. "He's puking in Victoria's sink, let's hurry."

Rosalie looked at me and bit her lip. "Can conversation wait?"

"Don't worry about it. Jasper needs you," I said, pushing myself off the railing. "Let's help him out."

I noticed as we carried Jasper out of Victoria's apartment, Leah and Rosalie were exchanging looks. Obviously it was due to my presence.

We finally got Jasper locked in a seatbelt with a trashcan that was lent from Victoria, in between his legs just in case he puked. Everybody was in Rosalie's car except for her. She was talking to Alice who had come running down to check on Jasper.

"Rose, please just take care of him," Alice begged, practically falling down from how drunk she was. Her boyfriend was standing on the staircase bellowing her name.

"It's none of your business Alice, seriously, your boyfriend is practically yelling my ear off for you. I'll take him home." Rosalie turned her back on Alice, leaving her almost crying. Alice didn't respond and walked back up the stairs to her boyfriend.

Rosalie walked over to her car and glanced up at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to end up like this."

"Don't worry, he's not a bother," I replied, leaning against the frame of my car, since I had the driver's door open.

"Follow me?" I knew she had implied another context to her words.

"Of course I'll follow you," I answered smiling gently at her.


	7. Bagels and Brownies

**Forks, I Love You**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

**Sorry it took this long for me to update, but I'm here now, so bring it on. Please give me your opinions, it's super important to me!**

**RPOV**

"Jasper, get the fuck up, you smell like shit," I said as I got out of bed. "My room smells of alcohol and stinky man."

Jasper only rolled over with his mouth open and fell asleep again.

I sighed and pinched his upper arm.

"Fuuuuuck, Rose, c'mon. I'm practically dead," he groaned as he rolled over once more, to glare at me.

"Do you deserve to sleep in?" I inquired, returning the glare.

"I guess not," I said sourly, stretching and sitting up against my pillows. I cringed inwardly, knowing they would later smell disgusting. I would ask Grandma to help me get the stench out.

"I'll be getting breakfast, come with. I hope Gran is at one of her friends' house because I will be thoroughly embarrassed if she sees you in this state. It has never been this bad." I chuckled, knowing Gran wouldn't give a fuck.

I went downstairs and read a note Gran had left. In fact, she had gone to her friend Laurent's house. He was a retired unsuccessful french poet, who hated the world. He was a hilarious Grinch and Gran loved him.

I put on the radio on Gran's iPod dock on the counter and cut up some melon and papaya. I don't have a clue how Gran got this amazing tropical fruit here in deserted in rain Forks.

"Smells good, Rose Petals," Jasper walked up and gave me a kiss on the shoulder.

I smiled at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Took a shower? Smells better."

"Why yes I did," he laughed and pulled at one of my spaghetti straps and let it fall against my skin. "Sorry about last night." His eyes seemed to have an air of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Jazzy, It's just, I don't know, you give me advice and you don't seem to follow it yourself," I answered, catching a glance at him.

"I know, it's illogical, I know," he said, jumping up on the counter. His fingertips patted the edge. "I know how it looks. Fucking other girls while I think about her to get off." He lifted his eyes towards mine.

"Your body moved on but not your head, man," I answered, putting down the knife to keep having the conversation.

Jasper sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "it seems so stupid."

"Your feelings aren't stupid, Jasper." I said blatantly.

"I know all that Rose, but, she keeps giving me innuendos that I can't stop thinking about. Yesterday I was drunk and all, but I know she was crying. I made her cry."

I looked at Jasper and he seemed extremely sad. I hated seeing him this way. Alice was such a stupid ass hole. Why couldn't she make up her fucking mind?

"What happened?" I walked towards Jasper and put my hand on his knee to comfort him.

Jasper was quiet for some seconds and he spilled it out.

"We had sex, Rosalie. We finally had sex. And I told her I loved her, and all she ever said during the action was 'fuck me harder, Jasper'. 'I love your cock, Jasper'. 'It's so big, Jasper'. Not once did she hear what I said to her. I had sex with her on James' bed. I came on James' bed. If he ever knew he would kill me. I can't say that I made love to her, because I didn't. I only had sex with her, because I know she doesn't love me".

I remained silent. Jasper just needed to get it out.

"It's so fucking stupid, how that bitch has a hold of me. It's so fucking childish. And that asshole, fuck, I mean, he's an asshole Rose. She told me last night that he hits her while they're having sex. He makes her bleed. What the hell is that, Rosalie?" He yelled, his hands in the air exclaiming the incredulity.

He finally looked at me, with tears falling down his face. I hated that Jasper underestimated or punished himself this way.

"My god, Jasper, can't you see what Alice is?" I asked, gripping his knee even harder than I was before.

He merely shrugged, wiping his tears away with his bare arm.

"She's a mess, Jasper, and you aren't her savior. You need to understand that. You can't fix Alice Brandon. She is unfixable. She will never be okay. I know her, and I was friends with her before you even had the guts to speak to her."

"I've heard that speech over and over again, Rose Petals," he said, not wanting to hear what he had heard before. He wanted something new and he knew that I hadn't wanted to tell him that piece of information for so long.

I sighed and he urged me with his knee to spill it out.

"I swore to Alice I would never say a word," I looked at Jasper right in the eye and he shivered.

"You know I won't betray your trust, Rose." His eyes begged me.

"Alice will always be fucked up, Jazz, whatever happens in her life. You can't change her, only therapy can." I said and waited for a few seconds.

"Who hurt her?" Jasper asked, his blue eyes staring right into mine.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "I…"

"Tell me, Rosalie. Tell me why she is so fucked up," Jasper roared.

I finally got the guts to say it. "Her dad beat her up in one of his drunken rages. He almost killed her." And I felt how Jasper crashed into my arms.

Jasper had cried himself to sleep when he found out. I couldn't imagine what he felt; to find out the girl you unconditionally loved was beaten to pieces. I had no idea what he was feeling. All I knew was that I had to stick by him.

His head lay on my lap as I combed his hair with my fingers. Even though he was asleep, he didn't loosen his grip on my legs.

I heard a rumbling sound from the front door and knew it was Gran. She walked in and smiled when she saw the scene. I smiled at her and extender my hand. She took it and sat down next me on the couch.

"He seems extremely sad," Gran said, stroking one of the tear marks spread over Jasper's cheek.

"He is, Gran. I wish I could take it all away," I answered, stroking his hair again.

"Help him take it all away," she softly answered. I noticed something was on Gran's mind; her lips were pursed.

"Honey, I have something to tell you." Her small blue eyes looked directly into mine. I guess today was confession day. I nodded my head to urge her to spitting it out.

"Your mother called this morning. She wants to talk to you." Gran said staring directly at me. "I told her that I would tell you."

My eyes glassed over. "If you are saying that she wants me to call her back, it isn't happening, Gran." I looked down at Jasper and squeezed his upper arm. He moved a little bit, it wasn't long before he would wake up.

"I know. I'm just sending off the message," she answered. Then she smiled and looked down at Jasper. "I wish you two would fall in love."

"Gran that is ridiculous!" I laughed and I felt Jasper's groan. He was waking up.

He lifted his body off my legs and smiled with his eyes closed. "Hi Gran."

"Well hello there sir. You look quite bright today," she laughed softly; she got up and planted a huge kiss on Jasper's forehead. "Whatever is getting to you, say fuck you, to it. I'm heading for a little nap, sweet bits."

"Have a nice nap, Gran," Jasper answered as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour," I answered, reaching for the remote control and turning on the T.V. I looked over at him and smiled.

I laughed and stretched his legs off the couch. "Well what a fucking evening and morning. I am just the queen of drama."

I made a sour face at him, just because he was.

"Petals, what was up with you and 'New Kid' last night? I haven't seen you like that since Emmett," Jasper said, scratching his head and looking over at me.

I shrugged it off, even though I was trying extremely hard not to show it. "What are you talking about? There's nothing there."

"Fuck, Rosalie, stop that shit." I noticed I activated Jasper's temper. Not good.

I looked over at him aggravated, "and what I am I supposedly stopping?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Your goddamn wall. You help others but you won't help yourself."

"Touché." I heard Jasper sigh and sighed myself. He was going to find out somehow.

"Look, it happened a long time ago, when I lived in Seattle…" I stopped for a few seconds.

He crossed his arms and waited for me to continue. I merely looked down at my lap and grabbed a string of my hair. Looking over at him I stretched my legs as well.

"I don't really want to talk about this. It happened a long time ago, it's history."

"I don't fucking give a goose's ass," Jasper said crossly, smiling at his last two words. I did too.

"Let's put it this way. We were best friends and his stupid girlfriend made us drift apart. It was about the time when Daddy got sick, but Edward didn't really know my father was ill. I never really told him, but the point is, he would've known if he wouldn't have stopped talking to me," I answered, even though I knew it was barely even the truth.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow and said, "what a douche. Why did he let his girlfriend get in the middle of things?"

"Because he was getting laid Jasper. Why would he spend time with this stupid virgin friend if he could use his time getting easy sex? It seems perfectly 'teenagey' to me," I answered. I was impressed with how well I was lying.

Jasper obviously knew that I wasn't saying all the truth.

I guess my lying was worth shit.

"And that's why you still hold a grudge?" Jasper didn't seem to believe me. "Well, Petals, that's a pretty stupid grudge." He smiled.

I appreciated that he didn't push any further. He was right; I hoped I could tell him sooner or later.

**EPOV**

I had to get my mind OFF of her.

My father knew better than to be asking questions, so he left me alone for the day.

I had already downloaded over a thousand songs, so I couldn't listen to any more music. Plus all the lyrics reminded me of her.

Literally, I was sitting on my computer chair, throwing a tennis ball up in the air and waiting for it to come down. What a sad, sad Sunday. I definitely needed to get out.

Under the mess of the piles of laundry on my bedroom floor, I found my keys. I scrambled out my bedroom door, closing it and putting on my favorite leather jacket.

"Esme?" I lifted my voice a notch or two. "I'm heading out!"

I was already in the living room when I saw by the corner of my eye her thin silhouette. She started to come down the spiral staircase. "Where are you going, Edward?"

"Bookstore, in Port Angeles," I said slowly. I hope she could take the hint that I wanted to be alone. "Want me to get you something?"

She stopped halfway on the stairs. I have to give it to my father, she was outstanding beautiful. As long as I had known her, she had had long wavy hair, but I don't know what in hell made her cut into a short bob. She had really thick, but esthetic eyebrows hovering over her dark blue eyes. Her nose was a bit round but delicate. Her cherry lips were by far her best feature, exactly made for her ivory skin. She was not as tall as I was, but pretty close. She had a Sports Illustrated figure. By far, she was one of the prettiest women I knew, including famous and regular ones.

"We are running out of bagels honey, could you stop at the grocery store?" she asked smiling at me, getting the point that I needed extra time out.

"That's fine, see you in a bit," I smiled, turned on my heel and walked out.

The trip was pretty quick to Port Angeles, since I was triplicating the speed limit. I kept thinking about her.

Rosalie was practically the only girl I could relate to on a mental level. The only girl I spoke to about things that bothered me. She was the only one of my friends who knew what happened to my mom. And never had she said a word of what I confided in her.

Rosalie, the girl who complicated everything. She was the girl who complicated things for me. A complex mix of simplicity, that's exactly what she was.

Images of her at our old school in Seattle kept passing in my mind. Her long blonde hair gushing over her shoulders, her loud laughter filling the room, her pursing lips whenever she would get mad at me for beating her at a board game.

Her icy blue eyes, inviting always as she looked at me. That ginger smile that always reminded me of Esme, pure and happy. Her lips were always inviting but in a different way.

I stopped, impeding my mind to go further than it should.

I was relieved I didn't get lost. I had never driven from Forks before, only from Seattle.

I merely looked over at the 'Welcome to Port Angeles' road sign. I kept driving and in no time at all I was already in the city. I knew my way around thanks to Esme. We would come down because she would get sick of the city.

Since I was little, I had a thing for bookstores, mainly for the regular and independent ones. You find extremely rare things in those places.

I parked my car in front of "The Bookie Joint" and got out. I practically ran into the store, seeking refuge in all the yellow pages and the scent of uncovered stories.

I knew I wanted to read some sort of philosophical shit to inspire me a little bit. My emotions had been a bit uneasy since I got to Forks. I looked down the bookshelf catching names like Tolstoy and Schopenhauer. I smiled, since I was in the right place. I kneeled down and took "Crime and Punishment" off the shelf.

I opened the book and took in the smell of the old pages. My knees were unbending when I heard a voice.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" It had a low-key tone, which seemed oddly familiar.

My body whipped around and saw Bella Swan holding a pair of books in her hand with a smirk spread on her lips.

I noticed that she had a white Grateful Dead tank top on. It played well with her skin, her collarbone and a bit of abdomen showing. Her tight dark blue jeans hung to her thighs ending with a pair of big black Nike tennis. She still had her pink nail polish on her fingers. Her hair hung over her breasts, impeding me to catch a quick glimpse. Her hair was actually one of her best assets. She had incredible sexy hair, if we could give it a name it was sex hair. Black Ray bans lay on the top of her head. She didn't have one ounce of make up and still looked really good.

During the whole week I had been going to school we hadn't talked that much in class. At lunch we ate with different people. I did notice that she had a good taste in rock music at least. I had seen a Led Zeppelin shirt or two and an Interpol one she took to the party in La Push. Not that many girls with a good sense of music.

"I like books. So do you?" I looked at her smiling, nodding at her books.

"Yeah, well, at least you have good taste," she answered cocking her head up. She smiled, "got sick of the Forks library"

I walked towards her, "just a little bit, and I have lived here less than you."

"Tell me about it. I'm about to finish that place off," Bella answered placing her two books on the counter. I couldn't help myself. She was buying a copy of "Mrs. Dalloway" from Virginia Woolf and "Anna Karenina" from Tolstoy.

"I guess you have taste in books," I said to her, gazing from her books to her face.

She blushed a little bit and snickered. "Of course I have _good_ taste."

I barely smiled, only joking, when I heard her voice again. "How are you adjusting to Forks?"

"I guess okay, it's not like it's too hectic here," I laughed, looking directly into her brown eyes.

She blushed and looked down at her shoes, "well, I hope it doesn't get too boring for you. You're a up town guy." Her smile was splendid.

"Yeah, I never thought I would end up living in Forks," I answered her with disbelief.

"It's not _that_ horrid," she said, catching on to my tone. "Hey, um, Edward, would you like to go have coffee?"

She kind of caught me by surprise. "Uhm, I guess." I pressed my tongue against my lip ring. Her eyes diverted to my mouth and back to my eyes in a second.

"We can walk, it's a bit hidden, it has jazz music and stuff like that," she said enthusiastically.

"Coffee and jazz music is a plus," I said starting to walk alongside Bella. "Thought you are more into "The Grateful Dead". My finger started poking at her shoulder.

"I like a lot of things," Bella said, looking at me, and then she winked. "But eh, I guess you are the type of guy who says they like 'good rock' and only listens to The Beatles."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her with a sly grin. "You know me wrong, Bella."

This was weird; she wasn't hard to talk to. Not like the rest of the human population.

She looked over at me and passed her hand through her tousled hair, instantly reminding me that her hair is complete sex.

"Well then, maybe over coffee," she answered and kept her way. I had to keep up.

"So, I guess you aren't from Forks?" I inquired. I noticed for the first time she had a pretty unique profile.

"I'm from Arizona," Bella answered, looking up at me. I snickered.

"Yeah, I know, it doesn't seem so." She rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder. "You're not to tan yourself, man".

"I have a good excuse, I've lived my whole life in Washington," I answered her.

"My paleness is one of my virtues," she laughed and tossed her hair back, then looked back at em and said, "see your friends with Jasper."

"Yeah, he's a pretty chill dude," Bella smiled. "He's an awesome guitarist. Just awesome."

"I didn't know he played, do you?" I inquired, playing with my lip ring.

"I play, if that's what you ask, I'm really bad though," she chuckled and pull a string of hair behind her ear. "Someday I'll be good enough to play in front of real people."

"Wow, then you must be horrid," I winked and she laughed. "So where is th-"

Bella's phone started to ring, and she looked up at me and made a face, "sorry. Hey Alice, you are here too? Let's go down to "The Riff's Spot"! No… I'm with Edward. Okay, see you there."

I noticed she still lingered on the phone and blushed.

"Some friends will be joining us," she said, "do you mind?"

I got the feeling by the way she was twirling her hair and blushing that she might have the wrong idea.

"Uhm, yeah, the more people I get to know in Forks the better," I answered smiling.

I noticed her lower lipped trembled almost unnoticeably.

"Yeah sure," Bella said, pulling more hair behind her hair.

We started to walk uphill and Bella kept looking away from me. Maybe I was too harsh on the way I gave my point. I took a heavy breath and put my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

"So… how long have you and Alice been friends?" I asked, trying not to make her feel bad.

"Uhm, probably since middle school. We've always been good friends," she answered smiling. "I know she's super hyper but she's really cool when you talk to her."

Bella practically read my mind.

"Probably, I barely spoke to you guys at the party," I said.

"You barely spoke to anyone. Were you there for like five minutes?" Bella asked me teasing.

I laughed and pulled my hands out of my pockets, "yeah, I really didn't know anyone there. Jasper told me about the party and wasn't there when I got there."

Bella got serious for a few seconds, "he got really drunk and left early."

I was about to keep going on with conversation when we both heard, "Bellaaaaaa!" Definitely Alice.

Bella looked ahead and ran to hug her friend. Two guys were standing behind Alice, one was lanky and the other one was really buff. I slowly walked up while Bella said hello to everyone.

"Guys this is Edward. Emmett you know Edward. Edward this is James and well you know Alice," she said smiling, standing in the middle of us.

"Yo Edward, finally wee hang dude," Emmett was the first to give me hand. I took it, and he pulled me into an embrace.

"You were at the party last night right?" James said, handing me his hand. I shook it but remembered Jasper's reaction to this guy.

"Yeah, I was with Jasper and Rosalie," I said and noticed Alice got really stiff. There was a quick exchange of looks between her and Bella. Emmett looked to the sky; I'm not sure if that was intended or he's just weird.

"You guys took off early, man, shit got harder," James said, he was fighting against the wind putting his hair in his face.

"Hi, Edward, haven't seen you much at all," Alice said quietly, I guess trying to make a good impression.

"I don't see you guys at school much, though," I said, trying to keep up conversation.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's talking about you but we never see you," Alice said, her finger pointing in between Emmett, Bella and she. "Whom do you sit with?"

"Jazz," I answered.

James abruptly sort of interrupted the conversation, "let's get going guys, I need my fancy coffee."

Everyone looked over at James who had already started walking up. I looked over at Bella who was staring at Alice. Emmett was now gazing at the traffic.

"Sorry, he's sort of in a bad mood," Alice answered Bella's looks. "Let's go guys." She ran up and looped her arm with James'. It sort of looked like they were bickering and then I remembered Jasper leaning on Alice during the party. Maybe that's what was bothering James, and I sort of mentioned him in the conversation, fuck. Way to go.

"Whatever, man, I want my Banana Frappuccino asap," Emmett said smiling.

I got a good vibe from Emmett, normally he should be superbly intimidating, but I guess it was the curly brown hair and big dimples that gave him away.

"Ugh, Emmett, please stop with verbalizing text message language. I hate it when you do that!" Bella said laughing, messing with her hair.

"Don't care," Emmett answered chuckling while Bella punched him in the arm.

"Fuck you, you aren't invited to coffee sessions anymore," she laughed, putting her Ray-Bans on.

Emmett laughed and put his arm around Bella and hugged her. "You know you love me, 'Cow Bells', just imagine your coffee breaks with only you and James man." He jokingly cringed. "He's worse than bad coffee."

I snorted. Who in fucking hell talks like that?

Emmett finally let go of Bella and looked at me. "He has better days I promise."

"He seems older than us though," I answered.

"He doesn't go to school man, he's a dropout," Bella answered smiling. I guess she didn't want me to have a bad impression of James, as if I cared about the guy.

"Oh," I answered, not knowing what to add.

"Nice intro Bella, anything but awkward," Emmett answered for me, laughing while so.

We walked up and I saw a huge sign, 'The Riff's Spot', with a saxophone next to the letters in cursive. Emmett held the door for all of us to go through.

I instantly recognized Jaleel Shaw's sax solo; if they had Jaleel Shaw playing, then it was a really good spot. I couldn't help but smile seeing Bella walking to the rhythm of the music. James was still in a bad mood I guess, because he kept whispering angrily with Alice.

The place was full of green and brown, except the tables and chairs were golden. We all sat down by a large window with a view of the bay.

I noticed again that Bella was still bobbing her head to the music; I guess she really liked jazz music.

"So Edward, liking Forks parties much?" James asked. I saw that Alice sort of nudged him in the ribs lightly.

"They're chill, I guess, I've only been to one." God, conversation is hard.

"You barely stayed though," Bella repeated, looking up at me. She was sitting right next to me. I could tell she had freckles over her nose and she had black strands of hair in her now up-do.

"Was one enough my man?" Emmett said, reading the menu. "I mean if you went to James's place, that's the most hardcore you'll get."

"It was alright," I answered curtly.

"Uhm, you should totally get the caramel flavor cappuccino, it's really good," Alice said; I guess she noticed my awkwardness.

"I guess I will," I answered smiling at her.

In front of me sat Alice, practically jumping in her seat now that the waiter had seen us. Her shiny black hair cut into a bob, was all over the place. She was really pretty, now that I looked at her more carefully. Her dark blue eyes scanned the menu, and when she finally decided, lowered the menu and let me see those light pink lips. Yeah, pretty, not my type though.

James ordered next, pulling his long brown hair into a ponytail. His green eyes didn't even look at the waiter while he asked for a vanilla frappe. I rather liked his green and black plaid long sleeve shirt he was wearing. His Ray Bans were about to fall off his head.

Emmett sat next to me on the left, finally happy to be ordering his fancy Frappuccino. He had an exuberating smile plastered on his face.

Bella, on my other side, took her time on the menu, her dark brown eyes darting all over the menu. This time I noticed her lips were rather unique; red from the cold, her upper lip was rather thin, her cupid's brown rather enunciated. Her lower lip was full, and she was biting it lightly while she made her decision. At last, she opted for a chai tea.

I didn't want to keep anyone waiting, and even though I didn't want it exactly, I ordered a regular cappuccino.

"What are you doing next weekend?" Emmett asked me, still playing with the menu, even though the waiter had left.

"Uhm, I don't have plans," I laughed and scratched the back of me head. Wow I sound really lame. But fuck, who plans their next weekend on a Sunday?

"Well, a whole lot of people are camping at First Beach next weekend, you should totally come!" Bella said, smiling. "Right, Alice?"

"Ugh, I'm missing that one," James said, looking down at Alice. She looked up at him and pouted her lips.

"Sorry, I have plans with my friends up in Olympia," James answered looking at her and then looked over at the bay. Yeah, I guess last night's party was a total failure between those two.

"Man it'll be cool," Emmett said, looking over at James with a face, "loads of beer." He lifted his hands to make a point. "Loads man, never ending beer. And pot, but beeeeeer."

"Sounds cool man, I'm in," I said and looked over at Bella who smiled widely at me.

"So Cullen," Emmett said, keeping up the talk, "we have no classes together, that's lame man."

I didn't really know what to say, "uhm, yeah I know, sucks."

"I can call you Cullen right," he asked, putting down the menu.

Where the fuck was my coffee. I thought I was only going to have to make conversation with Bella.

"Yeah, McCarty," I said, feeling a little bit more comfortable, now that Emmett was taking reign of the conversation.

Emmett chuckled and scratched his head. "So Cullen, have any ladies gotten your eye? Loads to choose from here in Forks." I don't know if he was kidding or actually being serious about it.

"Uhm, actually no," I said kind of nervous.

"Oh c'mon man, loads of hot chicks," Emmett said winking. "How about Stanley at the partaaaay," he laughed, "she couldn't get off of you, man."

I widened my eyes and made exaggerated movements with my hands, "most definitely not Stanley. Not fucking ever."

Alice started laughing and Bella just rolled her eyes at her.

"God, Alice, leave Stanley alone," she said, moving her hair again. I guess the girl has a tick.

"Sorry, he hangs on everyone, Bella," Alice replied covering her mouth in laughter, "it's not new."

Bella rolled her eyes again, smirking, and turned to me, "so apart from Stanley, no girls at all Cullen?"

"Well, the only girl I've really hung out with is Rosalie Hale," I answered, her name tingling on my tongue.

Emmett stared at me dumbfounded. I was rather impressed with how far his jaw was hanging. Alice sort of adjusted herself in her seat. James didn't even look at me, and Bella pretended to look out the window.

What the fuck?

"I mean, I knew her from Seattle," I said, rather worried I bombed the conversation and the whole getting together for coffee.

Thankfully the waiter came and handed out everyone's cup. He was rather quick for my taste.

"Your friends with Rosalie?" Emmett asked me, finally closing his jaw.

I guess Rose didn't have that many friends in Forks.

"Uhm, well, it's been years since I've seen her. I was surprised to see her here," I answered, feeling quite nervous. I decided not to offer any more information.

Alice kept looking around the table. "Rose is chill. She's a case though."

Definitely not friends with Rosalie.

Emmett started fidgeting his fingers and took a deep gulp out of his frappe. "Yeah, Alice, she is chill."

"She's cool, I mean she's stand offish, but she's pretty nice when you get to know her," Bella chimed in, mixing her tea with the spoon on the side.

I decided to play the innocent card, "yeah, she's cool. We were at the party last night." I felt Alice's eyes on me and noticed they darted over at Emmett and Bella. James was quite oblivious to our conversation. I rather envied him for a few seconds.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds and Emmett spoke, thank God, "so Bella, I saw your dad today…"

I sort of muted out the rest of the conversation, nodding when I needed to and laughed in the right moments. To be real, I only laughed at Emmett and Bella. Alice sort of wandered off with James in their own conversation. We probably had been there for an hour or two. I chimed in when I felt the need of saying something, probably because I had been quiet for a long time.

Bella looked at her watch and grimaced a bit, "I should get going, my dad's going to be mad I'm late."

Emmett looked at his watch and looked back at her, "dude, it's five. Grounded?"

Bella laughed lightly, "yeah, ditched again. I better get going."

Emmett asked for the check and the waiter came immediately, utterly staring at Bella. "That would be fifteen dollars and twenty cents." He smiled at her, but she seemed rather oblivious to her effects on the guy.

I took out my two dollars and Bella added it to the change Alice and James had left; they had long left the table, probably to go fuck. The waiter left, with a sad face, probably caused by Bella's ignorance.

"Poor guy, Bella, you didn't even look at him dude, harsh," Emmett said, putting his arm on her shoulder as I held the door.

"What guy?" Bella asked, looking up at Emmett who had about two heads on her.

"The waiter, man," I said, laughing, "I even felt the pain."

Bella turned crimson and ducked her face, "god, sorry, I didn't even see him." She lifted her head and looked at us, "was he cute?"

Emmett crossed his arms and gave her a sour look, "is pimply your type, Cow Bells?" I had to laugh at that.

Bella just smiled and rolled her eyes at Emmett. She leaned up and gave him a hug. "See you at school, Emmett, go home."

"Whatever Cow Bells, don't make the cop rant, we need ya at that camp!" Emmett said, messing Bella's hair up. He turned to me and stretched out his hand. "Cullen, nice hanging out with ya man," he said, "don't ditch the camp, it's only for us cool people, us with swag."

"I won't, McCarty," I said taking his hand and getting pulled into an embrace. I guess Emmett is a hugger.

He finally let go of me, "my car's this way, see you two pretty ladies at school." And with that, he turned on his heel and started to walk up the street.

"I parked my car at the bookstore, so I go this way," she said, turning her body towards the opposite direction.

"I did too, walk with you," I answered smiling, probably because the conversation was a bit easier.

We started out in silence, and rarely was that comfortable, but with Bella and her being a stranger, it seemed rather okay. It was getting kind of chilly and I noticed she started rubbing her hands. I felt kind of bad not giving my jacket.

"Are you cold?" I asked, and started to pull of my jacket.

"No, I'm okay, really," she said, pulling her hands up to stop me. "We're only a few blocks away."

I shrugged, "your loss to wear the jacket of Edward Cullen."

Bella smirked, "yeah, big loss for me. I think I'll pass." She laughed a little more.

"Didn't think you were the hardcore type," I smirked, waiting for her reaction.

"You barely know me, Cullen," she said, parting her lips with the last word and arched one of her eyebrows. "I'm pretty hardcore." She smiled.

"I should get to know you a little better," I said. _Wait fuck, what was I doing? _

"Then you should sit at our table for lunch tomorrow," Bella answered, still rubbing her fingers.

_Why the fuck was I flirting with Bella? _

_Fuck, how do I get out of this?_

"Yeah, I'll look for you," I answered shortly. _Jesus, what was I doing?_

Bella stopped short, and when I looked up at her, I noticed the bookstore sign behind. _Thank god._

She walked over to a big red truck, practically only held together by the tires. She turned over her shoulder, "see you at school, Cullen."

I pointed at her truck, in disbelief that she owned such a bomb, "This is your car?"

"Yeah," Bella answered taking a step back and looking at her truck. "I think it suites me."

I thought she needed a ladder to get into the vehicle, damn, the girl was tiny. Her engine squealed like a dying hyena. I chuckled when I saw her blushed face, when she finally noticed everyone on the street was staring at her.

"Sorry," she mouthed at me and pulled out of the parking space. I waved and took out my keys. I practically jumped into the seat and listened to my engine purr, au contraire to Bella's monster truck.

I remained still for a moment. It had been a long time since I sort of flirted at all. I hadn't had any girls in a long time. I always tried flirting before and it never worked, I guess because at the end I always remembered what I talked about with Rosalie. And that would pretty much fuck up any action with other girls.

I kept the house music for distraction on my way back to Forks. Why was Rosalie even here? Out of all places, she was here. It had to be fricken luck, or destiny, who knows. All I knew is that I was here and so was she.

I closed my eyes for a second, and saw her face, her beautiful face. I could almost feel her, my fingers tingling at her image, wanting to touch her, smell her.

Imagining Rosalie and our prior conversations deleted any doubts of my intent of flirting with Bella away. As I drove into Forks, I turned off the cd, since I decided to let Rose's image flood my head.

For an instant, I remembered Esme and her bagels. So I drove to the Wal-Mart, so I was thoroughly impressed that Forks even had one. I pulled into the parking lot and was not surprised that everyone was here. Guess it's a reunion central.

I ran in since it started to rain. I walked through the aisles looking for the bread section. I sort of jogged and noticed some girls I recognized from school staring at me in awe. I smirked and kept going my way. I looked up and saw the bread sign and turned into the aisle.

I froze when I saw a long pair of legs and a glorious blonde mane, standing in front of the brownie mixes. It had to be her.

"Uhm, Rosalie?" I asked, my hands trembling in excitement.

The blonde locks swished as her face revealed, icy blue eyes looking directly in mine, but I twisted inside when her lips turned into a frown.

"Edward."

"Can we talk?" I was so nervous I could barely speak. I hadn't moved since I saw her.

"In Wal-Mart?" She snickered, looking down the aisle. Her eyes darted back at me.

"No, but somewhere," I answered, scratching my hair and pulling at my lip ring.

"Rose Petals, huuuurry uuuuuuup," I heard a familiar singing voice coming from behind us. "Oh hi, New Kid. Sup Edward?"

I turned around and pretended to smile, "hi Jazz."

It could've been worse I guess, at least it was someone that I liked.

"Buying magic brownies too?" He walked by me and stood in the middle of Rosalie and I.

"Um, no, actually bagels for my step mom," I answered, looking at Rosalie. Her eyes were still on me.

"Well," Jasper said, arching an eyebrow and cocking his head while he looked at us, "care to join magic brownie time?" This time he looked at Rosalie.

She arched an eyebrow, her eyes still on me. It was this time or never.

"Yes."


End file.
